Friends With Benefits
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are best friends, When both of them get their hearts broken and decide to make a pact, they choose have sex with no emotions whatsoever, see how this pact turns into something more.  Rin/Sess and slight Inu/Kags, and Mir/Sango.OOC story
1. PreChapter

Sesshomaru is 27, a lawyer, and the heir to the Western Lands.

Rin is 25 and Sesshomaru's assistant, and a model.

Kagome is 25 and Rin's model friend.

Inuyasha is 26 and lives with Sesshomaru in the western palace with Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom) and Inutaisho (Their Father).

Kagura is 27 and Rin's model friend.

Yura is 26 and in the Group of Rin's model friends.

Ayame is 24 and in the group of Rin's model friends.

Sango is a makeup artist for the models, Kagome's best friend, and 25.

Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend and is always lecherous.

Koga is Sesshomaru's best guy friend and is also the heir to the Eastern lands.

Kanna is Kagura's little sister and also a model.

Kohaku is Sango's little brother and also a photographer, he is Kanna's boyfriend.

**This is the basic information of everyone in the story line. I read a lot of Sesshomaru and Rin and I still haven't read one about the topic Friends with Benefits. It will be very lemony so if you don't like hot sex scenes don't read the story!**

**Thanx, InuxKagsForever.**


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up alone in my apartment; my now ex-boyfriend probably dropped me home after my photo shoot when he dumped my sorry ass.

At least I had work to think about. I got up after considering calling in sick, at least it would have saved me from Sesshomaru's 'I told you so'.

I went into my closet and changed into a romper, Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha was the one who got to chose what everyone wore, according to him the assistants didn't really have to dress up so much, I loved clothes though so I always managed to look good.

My best friends Kagome and Sango also worked with me, Kagome was Inuyasha's assistant and Sango was the head of security. I had known both of them since I was little and they were also models with me

When I got downstairs I heard the phone ring, Sesshomaru texted me he was picking me up since he was on his way to work anyways. He and I had been conjoined at the hip since the fourth grade when he protected me from bullies, I was little Rin back then and I didn't really have many friends.

I got out of my apartment complex and waited by the front door like usual. Sesshomaru came to pick me up in his

Aston Martin Vanquish. I got into the passenger's seat and kissed his cheek after saying good morning.

"So, why do you look like you've been dumped," he said while driving extremely fast, to Sesshomaru speed limits were suggestions rather than regulations, he was up to 100 mph.

"Because I _was_ dumped," I said getting my mirror so I could cover up my dark circles; I barely slept five minutes yesterday.

"Too bad, I really liked you're new boyfriend," he teased smirking, he always hated my boyfriends, he was too protective of me.

"Well at least the sex was good," I lied. I was giggling when I said that while Sesshomaru growled; I think he still thought of me as a little girl.

"Come over tonight, Izayoi wants to see you and Inuyasha keeps complaining Kagome is annoying the crap out of him because she hasn't seen you," he said chuckling.

Sesshomaru was laid back around me, around everyone else he was more or less a cold, heartless, emotionless bastard that you sucked up to because of how rich he was. I never sucked up to him; he gave me everything I wanted. Izayoi and Inutaisho had always been more like parents to me. My own parents were gone for more than half of my life.

I looked out the window and realized we were almost to work; He parked in his reserved spot like he always did and opened my door before I had a chance.

I walked out and we walked in together, everyone always thought I was crazy to back talk to Sesshomaru during work when he was being too bossy, but if you can't sass you're best friends who can you sass.

I sat down on desk and checked all the messages for Sesshomaru; he was the owner of Taisho and Houshi law. Inuyasha and Miroku were the second in line for the ownership. Sesshomaru called me and told me to get into his office.

"Yeah Sessh," I said coming in and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"You know my parents have the party every year for all of my colleagues and business partners," he said turning to me, I nodded.

"I need to go with a date, so you're coming with me," he said turning back to his computer.

"Why _should_ I go with you?" I said standing up, couldn't he take Kagura, _she_ was his girlfriend not me.

"Because you're not the only one who was dumped yesterday," he said, he didn't even look sad, she was probably just another one of his sex toys.

"Oh, Kagura dumped you. Good for you, she was a skank anyways," I said patting his head. "I'll go with you, as long as nothing comes of it," I said leaving.

Right before I was out of the door he said, "No promises,"

I smiled to myself and went back to being his assistant. I looked at the clock and it was already three, I got up and took my purse before walking to Inuyasha's office. Kagome was his assistant and girlfriend.

"Hey Kags, ready for lunch," I said standing near her desk; she was engrossed in the book she was reading. I nudged her shoulder with my arm and she looked up at me.

"Oh..right yeah, Inuyasha cooked and you know I can't pass up something he made that isn't ramen," she said pleading with her eyes. I nodded and walked back to my desk. I walked into Sesshomaru's room and opened the mini fridge in there; I took yogurt and a beer.

"What are you doing here," Sesshomaru asked when I closed the fridge.

"I don't feel like going out so I took stuff from the fridge," I said shrugging.

I walked out and Sesshomaru came out of his room after locking the door and told me to send his schedule for the next two weeks to Inuyasha. I did and got up, Sesshomaru was my ride anyways.

"Why'd you want to send your schedule to Inuyasha?" I asked when I was in his car.

"Because I am taking two weeks off," he said when he was at my apartment complex. He got out of his car when I did and locked it.

"Get enough clothes for two weeks," he said waiting in my living room, I listened and packed my leather suitcase that my parents got for me when I was 16.

He took the bag from me and dragged me out of the apartment. He put the bag in the trunk and I sat back down in the passenger's seat. He didn't talk as he drove to the Western Palace. We reached there after about fifteen minutes. I got out of the car and he took my bag out of the car and took it inside. I decided to leave him and I went to the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" Izayoi said hugging me closely.

"It's nice to see you," I said pulling away. Inutaisho came and hugged me too. These people were my _real _parents not the people who conceived me.

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching 'The Notebook' Inuyasha looked so bored, I felt bad for him. I snuck up behind them and screamed loudly and horror movie-esqe.

Inuyasha jumped up and fell off the couch, Kagome was laughing so much tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Stupid freaking wenches," he muttered when he sat back on the couch, this made me and Kagome laugh harder. Sesshomaru walked in and tried to drag me away. It didn't work so he threw me over his shoulder. I giggled when he smacked my ass.

He took me to his bedroom. He threw me on the bed and lay down next to me. I looked up at his ceiling. He pulled me close to him and lay his head down on my neck and started to purr. He kissed my neck and I pushed him away, Sesshomaru and I were never sexual, what was up with him?

"What the hell are you doing," I said getting out of his arms.

"Trying to have my way with you," he said kissing my neck again.

"We can't," I said pushing him away, "if we have sex, it would complicate our friendship," I said standing up.

"It will just be sex, I promise nothing more," He said while I sat down again.

"So what are we, friends or more," I asked putting my arms around my knees.

"Friends who screw," he said smirking at me.

"Okay, please fuck me, I really need to get laid," I said kissing him hard on the lips. He unbuttoned the front of my sleeveless romper and took it off. He started trailing kisses from my stomach up to my breasts. He ripped off my bra and took one of my pert nipples into his mouth. I moaned and pressed into him.

He knew I was on birth control, I told him the day I got it when I was fifteen. He ripped my panties off soon after and shoved them into his back pocket. He squeezed my breasts and bit my nipple hard…I was so lucky these walls were soundproof. I moaned loudly.

He started to circle my clit with his thumb. My hips involuntarily bucked into his hand. I could feel him smiling against my stomach. Before I could even know where he went he bit and sucked on my clit. I screamed in pleasure and he engulfed his tongue in my pussy. My juices were all over his face.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. I undid his pants and slid them down his legs he wasn't wearing underwear. I stroked his length in my palm. He hissed in pleasure when I placed open mouthed kissed on his head and circled it with my tongue. I took all of him into my mouth and lightly scraped my teeth against his huge thick dick. I cupped his balls and he grabbed onto my hair roughly and led me in sucking his cock. He came into my mouth and I swallowed the spurts of his hot seed going down my throat.

He pulled my head away and started to kiss me hungrily. He aligned his shaft to my pussy and thrust into me with force. I screamed and he continued to pound into my pussy while I pinched my nipples. I was pushed over the edge and I screamed out my orgasm. Sesshomaru followed after and continued to pound into me. He stopped his thrusts and stayed in me as I got down from my sex high. I groaned as he pulled out of me.

He lay down next to me and covered me with the blanket. I lay my head down on his chest.

"Wow, that was so good," I mumbled against his chest. I could feel him laughing. I kissed him and he smiled at me, it was a lusty smile. I got up and put on my lace thongs and one of the shirts from his wash. It smelled like him.

I fell asleep tangled with Sesshomaru while he held me close to him.

When I woke up I realized that Sesshomaru was still asleep and it was five. I put on shorts and walked down to the kitchen. I took a pan and got out some pancake mix, bacon, and eggs and turned on the gas. I felt like making cookies so I preheated the oven to 350 and started to cook the bacon. I put the music player on and I played Up N' Down my Britney spears. I started to dance with the beat while cooking. I had a huge plate with bacon and I started making a few stacks of pancakes.

I was making my second pancake and I put the cookies in the oven and started on my third. After I made a decent amount of pancakes I started cracking eggs. I was moving my hips to the song and singing along when I heard laughing. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Inutaisho were all looking at me while I danced. I started to blush red as a tomato.

I ignored their snickers and continued dancing while the rest of them inhaled their breakfast. I just put the eggs on people's plates as they ate. I put a fresh one on Inuyasha's plate and he swallowed it as if I hadn't been on the stove.

I turned off the gas and took out the two trays of cookies I was baking and put them on the stove. I took one and ate it and it melted in my mouth.

I put them all in a box and put it on the counter. Inuyasha ate like 12 and went to the living room. I was bored so I went to the kitchen and decided to bake a cake.

After I was done putting the cake in the oven I went to Sesshomaru's room.

"Keep the stuff in your bag, we're going to Paris," Sesshomaru said walking into the bedroom. I almost fell off the bed when he said we were going to Paris.

"Why else do you think I took two weeks off," he said as if he read my mind. I rolled my eyes, only Sesshomaru would take his best friends to Paris for no reason.

"Okay, we're going to Paris," I said laughing. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch with Sesshomaru. I put my head in his lap while I watched the TV I don't know when but I fell asleep thinking of a reason Sesshomaru would take me to the 'City of Love'.


	3. AN

**Hey guys, school is starting very soon so I might not update for a while, I will update and will not abandon my story. **

**I will switch this A/N with a new chapter, thanks**


	4. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Later in Paris**

I woke up in Sesshomaru's strong arms, he was carrying me. I tried to get out of his arms and he clutched me tighter. We had been touring Paris the whole day and I was so tired.

"Sesshomaru, let go of me," I said pushing him away again. He put me on the floor and I almost fell. He caught me and lifted me up again and took me to our room.

"Go back to sleep," Sesshomaru said putting me on the hotel bed. He took off everything but his boxers and he got into the bed with me and huggled with me.

I threw off my clothes and grabbed one of Sesshomaru's big shirts. I jumped onto the bed and started to giggle. He pulled me in next to him and nuzzled into my neck. He turned off the lights and fell asleep on my boobs.

When I finally woke up again it was already 9 PM. Sesshomaru was still sleeping on my boobs. His hand was on my ass. He looked so peaceful while he slept, he didn't look fierce or scary with his eyes closed. He looked like a baby….

Thinking about baby's…Kagome had been asking me if I wanted kids for the past two months. I didn't really think that I would be a good mother. The only reason why I was even thinking of babies right now was because there seemed to be only one person that it would ever be possible with, the only person who came to mind was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru woke up and his eyes and nose scrunched up before his eyes opened. He still looked like a little kid and I couldn't help but kiss his nose. He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You look like a little kid," I said giggling. I kissed him on the mouth this time.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru said teasingly, he started to tickle me and I screamed.

"Sesshy, are we dating?" I asked randomly. He looked at me seriously and got up from the bed. I looked at him with a pout and he laughed.

"Okay Rin, I have to confess something….Inutaisho wants me to get married, and you're the only person that I would ever want to marry. I brought you to Paris so I could propose." Sesshomaru said quickly. I sat there gaping like a fish.

"What! You want to marry me?" I said suddenly realizing what he said. I started to chew on my lower lip.

"You're the only girl who can stand me," He said chuckling. I looked up at him seriously.

"I don't exactly want to marry someone who doesn't love me, and I definitely don't want to marry my best friend, it will turn everything awkward." I declared.

"Rin, you know that I'll take care of you." Sesshomaru said looking straight at me. I shrugged and put my arms around my knees.

"I know that you will…but you don't love me," I said sighing loudly.

"You've been my best friend from before you were a model, of course I love you," He said rolling his eyes.

"Well you don't love me the way I love you," I said loudly. Sesshomaru stared at me.

"How do you love me?" He asked smiling at me. I started to blush.

"Never mind that," I said avoiding the question. He looked me straight in the eye and asked me again.

"Let's just say that I've been in love with you since that time in 8th grade when you beat up Koga for trying to kiss me," I said sheepishly. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that, I know for a fact you've loved me since the moment you laid eyes on me," Sesshomaru said smirking. Oh the ego of men…

"Shut up, and stop stroking your ego," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"It's true, I know it's true," Sesshomaru said smirking at me. I groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"You suck Sesshy," I said giggling. He kissed me hard on the mouth and pushed me back against the bed. He put his knees in between my legs and I put my legs around his waist.

"You are so sexy," He said huskily. I threw off my shirt and kissed him hard. Sesshomaru pinched my nipple and sucked them both before kissing me again.

"I want more," I said while he rubbed against my pussy. I put my arms around his neck and he started to suck on mine. I pressed myself closer to him and he released my neck and pulled off my pants. He started to rub my clit and I gasped when he pinched it.

"Let me do what I want," He said kissing my deeply. I moaned and stopped struggling against him. Sesshomaru put his arm around my waist and I pulled him closer.

"Ok," I whispered letting him do what he wanted. He threw his clothes off and started to suck on my nipple. I put my legs around his waist and moaned when he bit it hard. Sesshomaru's hand went straight to my pussy and he started to finger me. I bit my lip and he added two more fingers.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked huskily. I was panting and he smiled at me.

"I need you to fuck me, please," I begged kissing him again. Sesshy took his fingers out of my pussy and he sucked them. He kissed me again and I tasted myself on him, it turned me on even more.

He thrust into me fast and hard and I moaned loudly. It felt so good, I was so horny right now. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into me and he started to suck on my neck. His canines were close to my shoulder and he sank them into my neck. I came the moment he did.

He pulled away and kissed me hard. He offered his neck to me and I bit down enough to taste blood. Sesshomaru kept himself in me and thrust out his release. He pulled out of me and lied down with me.

"You do realize that we're mates now," He said looking at me. He didn't look like he was mad though. I ignored his comment and went to sleep.

When I woke up Sesshomaru was stroking my stomach and his arm was around me. I looked up at him innocently and he smiled at me. The whole night before crashed into my memory. Sesshomaru and I were mates…oh no.

"Stay away from me," I said pushing him away, he looked like a puppy that was just kicked. I covered myself and threw on a big shirt of his and got out of the bed. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

I sat down on the floor and thought about what happened. I never wanted to be with Sesshomaru. I put my head into my hands and stayed there. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and asked me to come out.

I opened the door and walked out. I guess if we were already mated there was nothing we could do. I knew that the demon council would be angry. You had to tell them before the mating.

"Are you mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked, he was already changed and he looked extremely sexy. I shrugged and opened my bag. I grabbed panties, a bra, a short sleeved top and a skirt with a belt and started to change. Sesshomaru had seen me naked before, and he definitely did yesterday.

He was staring at me while I changed and I bit my lip. I threw on my clothes.

"Are you mad?" I asked silently.

"No," He said looking at me.

"Ok, then I'm not mad either." I said looking up at him; I kissed him hard on the mouth and realized that we had to leave Paris today.

He took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen of the penthouse. I sat down on the chair and put my reading glasses on before starting to read _City of Bones_ by Cassandra Clare. Sesshomaru stared at me while I had my glasses on and I blushed. He was one of the only people who knew I had reading glasses.

"You look cute," He finally said before I blushed even harder. For once in my life it felt awkward with him, he seemed to sense that and he walked over to me and nuzzled my neck, it made me feel better.

I stood up and started to make eggs. I cracked four at a time and continued to cook them until Sesshomaru started laughing. I looked at him.

"Are you trying to feed a large army?" He asked me trying not to laugh harder. He only laughed in front of me.

"You are a large army Sesshy," I said rolling my eyes. His eyes stayed on me until I turned off the stove and I started to eat. He just looked at me and smiled before shaking his head and starting to eat too.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked after we both finished eating.

"We need to repack and put everything away. We have to leave at five o'clock in the morning tomorrow. I shrugged and went to the bedroom; I grabbed all my clothes that were strewn around everywhere.

Sesshomaru walked in and grabbed his clothes and started to pack, he was a lot better at folding than I was, but what could I expect. Sesshomaru was such a perfectionist, even when he was only a little kid.

I shoved everything away and zippered up my very full bag. His bag was exactly the same as when we came. I bought so much stuff on our trip, including three super cute dresses that he didn't know about; he would absolutely love them on me.

"Ta Da! I'm done now," I said sitting on the bed. Sesshomaru looked at me in amusement and I giggled when he raised an eyebrow.

He walked over to me and kissed me hard on the mouth. I pushed him away; I didn't want to have sex right now.

"Let's do something," I said looking straight into his eyes. He shrugged and grabbed my hand before dragging me out the door.

We finally got to see the Eiffel tower and we went to a cute café before going back to the hotel. I hugged him and kissed him sweetly. He was the best friend, I mean mate, in the world.

I sighed and Sesshomaru grabbed my bag before putting it in the taxi, Sesshomaru apparently had a private jet because he was so filthy fucking rich, but apparently, now I was too.

Sesshomaru picked me up and put me in the car to shut me up. I put my reading glasses on and started to read. After we got in the jet I continued to read and I put my feet on Sesshomaru's lap. He smiled and massaged my feet. He was soooo good at giving massages. I moaned when he pressed the arch of my foot.

"I love you Fluffy!" I said kissing his cheek. He growled at my use of his old nickname. I giggled and patted his head.

"Don't call me that," Sesshomaru said annoyed. I giggled again.

"I lurve you!" I screamed shaking him while I hugged him. (My best friend always says that to me.)

"I love you too Bunny," Sesshomaru said using my annoying nickname also. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to read again." I said drifting my eyes back to my book. Sesshomaru just looked at me while I was reading. Sesshy just stared and ended up lying down on my lap.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone at work, and all of my friends?" I asked shifting my attention back to him.

"We're mates, it's not that hard to explain," Sesshomaru said shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"My friends will either think I'm pregnant or crazy." I said looking at him seriously.

"So you want me to get you pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me in panic. I laughed at his face and tried to control myself. But I failed miserably and started to giggle crazily.

"No you idiot, I don't want to get pregnant for a long time." I said seriously. He looked a bit…disappointed?

"Ok, then," Sesshomaru said suddenly losing interest in my life.

"Do you want a baby soon?" I asked starting to panic now. He didn't answer.

"Maybe a little bit," Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"What? Why?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes. He shrugged.

"I'm almost twenty five and I was supposed to have an heir a few years ago." Sesshomaru said getting engrossed in his hands.

"So you're saying the only reason I'm your mate is to be a fucking baby oven?" I asked incredulously.

"No, we don't even have to have a child, but I was supposed to," Sesshomaru explained looking straight at me.

"Ok, but I want to wait a while before having a child, ok. I want at least two more years of having an amazing figure." I said huffing. Sesshomaru just laughed at me.

"Fine, but I still get a child," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes back and stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I let myself get lost in his touches and I hoped that I would always get a thrill out of being with him.

**I know this chapter is kinda tiny, but I have my schedule filled with homework and extracurricular activities. I will really try to update faster and more frequently. I love getting reviews so please review this story. I love all my fans comments on my chapters! Please, please review! **


	5. Chapter 3

**1 Month Later**

Sesshomaru and I had been inseparable. We were always together and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I was horny all the time and he loved spending time with me.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said walking into our bedroom. I rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning," I said when he leaned over to kiss me. He took his slacks out of the closet and shoved them on before putting on a business shirt and suit jacket.

"Oh right, we have work," I said hurriedly taking off his big shirt and getting my skirt and puffy shirt on. I looked ridiculously cute today and I was glowing and pretty looking.

"You look nice," Sesshomaru said before kissing me hard on the mouth. He lightly grazed his hands over my breasts and I moaned loudly.

"I want to fuck you, but we don't have enough time," I said letting my grasp of him go. I went to the kitchen of his apartment and grabbed a bagel and some coffee before we left.

We got to the office quickly and we went up to his office. I sat in his office and played with my phone for a while. I went outside to my desk and kept playing with my phone.

I was so tired today. I barely got enough sleep this week and Sesshomaru was fucking me like crazy since it was mating season. I was so goddamned exhausted. I had also been planning my wedding with Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru was letting me plan it without any interference from him.

"Hey girlie," Kagome said walking over to me.

"Hi Kags," I said sighing and leaning back against my chair.

"You look tired, but absolutely pretty right now, how that works…I don't know." Kagome said laughing a little.

"Says you, you look absolutely perfect today missy," I said giving her a quick once over.

"Well Inuyasha and I found out something yesterday," Kagome said twiddling her thumbs without looking at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly getting super, super interested.

"I'm pregnant," She said sitting on my desk while biting her lip.

"Wait a minute, seriously? You guys have only been dating for like four months," I said looking at her.

"You've only been dating Sesshomaru for two months and you're pregnant," Kagome retorted.

"What?" I asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha can smell it on you and he told me." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am not pregnant," I said shaking my head.

"Yes you are, if you haven't noticed you're glowing too," Kagome said smiling at me. I scowled and ignored Sesshomaru for the rest of the day. If Inuyasha could smell it on me Sesshomaru definitely could and he just decided not to tell me. Asshole…

"Hey Rinnie," Sango said when we went to lunch together.

"Hi Sango," I said pulling her into a hug. I was still super duper mad at Sesshomaru. I was going to hurt him when we went back home.

"What's wrong Rin?" She asked looking at me in concern.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered quietly.

"Huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow, she probably didn't hear me.

"I'm pregnant," I said a little bit louder.

"What!" She yelled looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know, it's a huge surprise. Apparently Inuyasha can smell it on me and Sesshomaru just decided not to tell me." I said scowling again. I was going to murder him for hiding it from me. I didn't want a baby; I definitely wasn't ready to have a baby. Maybe I wasn't pregnant?

I was officially ignoring Sesshomaru. Sango and I went out for lunch and we pigged out on ice cream and giggles. I went back to my desk when we got back and saw that Sesshomaru was still here. I rolled my eyes and went back to scheduling his meetings for the next week.

"Hey Rin, do you think you could get a dress for the benefit next week?" Sesshomaru asked walking out of his office.

"No, you can go without me," I said ignoring his request.

"What's up with you?" Sesshy asked looking at me in concern.

_You got me pregnant and then you hid it from me_. I wanted to scream it in his face but I just ignored his question and flipped him off. I was definitely going back to my apartment tonight; I would ask Kagome for a ride.

"Seriously, what's go your panties in a twist," Sesshomaru said standing next to my desk and leaning on it. I wanted to lick his abs right now….

"Nothing you lying bastard," I hissed at him getting up after I finished planning his schedule for the next two months.

"When have I ever lied to you?" He asked blocking my way.

"Maybe when you never told me I was pregnant." I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me I'm pregnant!" I yelled finally getting annoyed with his blatant disregard of that one fact.

Sesshomaru's face went a little pale and I hit him and tried to walk away. He blocked my way again and made me sit down.

"How did you find out?" He said sighing.

"Kagome told me that Inuyasha could smell it on me," I said finally giving in.

"That idiot," Sesshomaru said suddenly growling. He was about to walk straight into Inuyasha's office and I pulled him back.

"It wasn't his fault, it was yours." I hissed, "You should have told me," I said hurtfully.

"I only figured it out last week, I was trying to find out a way to tell you, or let you find out yourself," Sesshomaru said groaning.

"You suck," I said making a little 'humph' sound. I actually sounded adorable and I started to giggle.

"I know exactly what I suck," Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. I blushed red as a tomato and my eyes widened. I pushed him into his office and locked the door behind me.

"You pervert, you're just as bad as Miroku," I said sighing and hitting my forehead.

"Miroku would grope you whenever he got the chance," Sesshy said laughing.

"Oh shut it," I said rolling my eyes. I left his office and went back to my desk. Kagome stopped at my desk.

"Hey, do you wanna come over?" She asked while I was getting my purse.

"Sure, it'll be fun," I said shrugging. I suddenly realized something. I was pregnant; I was going to get big. I wouldn't be a model anymore. The thought made me burst into tears. I loved modeling!

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking at me in panic.

"I'm going to get fat!" I wailed sobbing some more. Kagome started to laugh a little. "You're going to get fat too!" I yelled staring at her. Her eyes widened and she started to cry too. We both clutched onto each other and told each other how pretty we were going to be when we were big.

"I don't wanna get fat though!" We wailed loudly making Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and everyone on the level come out of their office.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said panicking a little.

"You are going to make me fat," Kagome said growling and walking towards him. Sesshomaru just stood there.

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in unison before rushing away. Kagome and I giggled and went downstairs to the parking lot before we went to Inuyasha's house. Izayoi was the first person to greet us.

"Hi girls!" She yelled pulling us into hugs. She was my favorite person ever; she was always fun and eccentric.

"Hi Izzy," I said letting go of her.

"So, what brings you girls here so early?" Izayoi asked while we put our purses and jackets on the couch.

"Well…we're pregnant," Kagome screamed jumping up and down weirdly. I just raised an eyebrow and stared at her, she looked crazy right now. Izayoi's face was in a shocked state and she looked back and forth between us.

"Yeah, my dipshit of a mate didn't tell me." I said angrily. I was still super angry at Sesshomaru; I wanted to seriously kill him.

"Rin, you're really pregnant?" Izayoi asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked shrugging at her.

"Knowing Sesshomaru he's known since the moment you got pregnant, he just didn't want to tell you," Inutaisho said walking downstairs. He wrapped his arms around Izayoi and kissed her cheek.

"That dick face," I growled out. I was definitely angrier than I was before.

"Calm down Rin," Kagome said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Can you drive me to Sesshomaru's apartment?" I asked her suddenly. She nodded and told me to get into her car. I waited in her car and she got in after a few minutes.

"Make sure not to do anything stupid," Kagome said when we reached his apartment. I nodded and went upstairs to his apartment. I locked his bedroom door and stayed in there playing on my cell phone. I changed into a baby doll and sexy lace panties. I was going to torture him. I heard knocking on the bedroom door.

"Rin, open the door," I heard Sesshomaru say knocking on the door some more.

"No," I said in a childish voice. I giggled afterwards at my craziness.

"I'll break the door down if you don't," He threatened.

"Well then break the door, cuz I don't wanna talk to you," I said pouting to myself.

"Your problem," He said before I heard a crash and the door went down. I screamed and stared at him.

"What the fuck! Why did you break the door?" I asked innocently.

"Because you didn't open it," Sesshy said shrugging, that's when he finally saw what I was wearing. His mouth was gaping and he was obviously ogling my boobs. They were bigger I guess.

"Well I don't like you," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well I like you," Sesshomaru said dropping his bag and throwing off his jacket before lifting up the door and randomly figuring out how to fix it. I ogled his muscles while he fixed the door and I may have stared at his ass. Once he was done he walked over to me and started to kiss me hard on the mouth.

"Stop it," I said pushing him away.

"Why?" He asked kissing me again.

"Because I'm pregnant and tired," I said patting his head. I was definitely going to use this over him for a long, long time.

"So? You'll have plenty of time to sleep during the weekend," Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around me.

"Then you'll have just enough time to fuck me during the weekend too," I said patting his head before walking into the living room and adding the ultrasound appointment date to his calendar. I made the appointment just before he came home. It was for two days from now.

"But I want to fuck you so much," Sesshomaru said following me and kissing my neck softly.

"I want to sleep soo much!" I said mocking him. He scowled and looked at his computer calendar from over my shoulder.

"You made an ultrasound appointment?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me.

"Yup," I said turning around to looking at him. "Oh, if you ever want sex after this pregnancy you better hope that my body bounces back." I said giving him a glare.

"You'll be happy with a baby, trust me." Sesshomaru said pulling me into his arms.

"So I'll become one of those stay at home moms that do nothing but take care of their children?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you really want some stranger to raise our child while you're at work?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No…not really; I want to raise my own child," I said biting on my lower lip a little.

"That's what I thought." Sesshomaru said putting his hand on my belly. I didn't really realize that I was actually growing a tiny human being inside of my body.

"I'm going to get fat." I said sighing and curling into his arms. He laughed a little and I curtly gave him a death glare.

"You could never be fat Rin," He said pulling me closer to him. I really hoped I wouldn't be huge after this.

"This is why I love you, you always agree with me; even if it's just about you wanting sex." I said patting his cheek before I got up and went to the kitchen. I saw the tub of rocky road ice cream and I couldn't resist. I grabbed a giant spoon and went to the living room again.

"Rin, are you really going to eat that whole tub?" Sesshomaru asked while I devoured my yummy rocky road.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and I deserve it," I said continuing to eat my ice cream after I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You just found out today though," Sesshomaru said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" I yelled sticking my tongue out again. He was such a meanie.

He shrugged and I continued to eat my ice cream until I fell asleep with the tub in my arms.

**Do you like it; did you expect her pregnancy at all? If you don't like it please, please tell me and if most of you hate it; I'll remake a new chapter. If you loved it please tell me that too! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled sitting on the couch with the ultrasound picture of the baby. I was already three and a half months pregnant and for some reason I had been obsessing over wanting twins. I had the cutest little baby bump, it was absolutely adorable and actually not that small.

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru asked from his computer table. We were at work right now and I was sitting in his office since I had already finished all my work…for the next week.

"I wanna have twins," I said looking at him. He stared at me for a while. He had no idea I wanted twins.

"Why?" Sesshy asked not even glancing at me. I guess he was right, last week I was obsessing about how fat I would be with one.

"You're right, I just want one, then I won't get doubly as fat," I said shrugging and looking back at the ultrasound picture. I had one framed and it was sitting on Sesshomaru's desk and I saw him glance at it every few minutes.

Kagome and I had both stopped modeling although we had been offered a few jobs having to do with pregnancy shots so we said we would think about it. I didn't really want people to take pictures of me when I was fat as a whale and neither did Kagome.

I sighed and walked out of his office before going to Kagome's desk; Sesshomaru was too into his work. She was staring at an ultrasound picture of her baby, who she hoped would be a cute little girl. I wanted a baby girl too, but just because I had always wanted a baby girl. Sesshomaru on the other hand wanted a baby boy to carry on his family line and I pointed out that we would have babies after this. I just wanted my first baby to be a girl…

"Want to go out for lunch?" I asked suddenly. She looked up. She didn't even notice me walk over.

"Yeah, the guys have a meeting anyways," Kagome said standing up and getting her purse after she told Inuyasha she was leaving with me. I opened Sesshomaru's office door.

"I'm having lunch with Kags, okay?" I asked getting my purse.

"Bye," Sesshomaru said before shifting his gaze back to his computer. I rolled my eyes before I left and took Kagome to my red Lamborghini. Well it was Sesshomaru's Lamborghini I just took his keys without him noticing. I was gonna go shopping with her too. I was already needed more clothes.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her starting the engine.

"I feel like having pizza, how about you?" Kagome said looking at me.

"Oh my god, I've been having that craving for the last week." I sighed before going to the closest pizza place. We got a full cheese pizza pie and we stuffed ourselves with it.

"There is one good thing about being pregnant," Kagome started finishing off her third slice of pizza, "you can eat all you want and just use the excuse that you're 'eating for two'." Kagome said giggling. I giggled with her…that was completely true.

"I eat all the ice cream in Sesshomaru's apartment and he always makes fun of me for it." I said while Kagome snorted a laugh.

"I know right, Inuyasha is always asking me for ice cream and then when I don't give him any he starts acting like a baby," Kagome said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's weirdness.

"I can't believe that we're having kids, I always assumed that Sango would be the first person to have a kid." I said thinking about how perverted her boyfriend Miroku was.

"I know right, and I can't believe that both of us are pregnant and our due dates are like three week apart," Kagome said taking another slice of pizza. Everyone kept glancing at us. We were beautiful models pigging out on pizza. I guess that was funny to some people.

We finished the pizza and left after paying. We got into my, I mean Sesshy's car and we went to the mall. I really hated demoting my wardrobe. Right now the only thing I was comfortable in was sweatpants and regular shirts. I usually just wore Sesshomaru's boxers and shirts at home.

Kagome and I bought maternity jeans, a bunch of designer maternity tops and lots and lots of shoes. We were obsessed. One thing that I wasn't giving up for my pregnancy was my beautiful high heels and pumps.

We finally got back to work about an hour before we get off work. I kept the stuff in the car and went upstairs to Sesshy's office before putting his keys back on his table. I guess he was still in a meeting. I sat down on the couch in there and actually ended up playing Angry Birds on my phone.

"Where have you been the whole day?" Sesshomaru asked when he finally walked into his office.

"Kagome and I went out for lunch and then we went shopping for maternity clothes. My clothes _are _starting to feel a little tight." I said looking up at him and locking my phone.

"They don't look tight," Sesshomaru said turning off his computer and shoving it into his bag.

"You seem kinda upset," I said sitting down on his lap. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. I loved his kisses, they were so sexy.

"I am so horny," I said before kissing him again. I started to feel nauseous and I took ginger ale from Sesshomaru's fridge. I sighed and sat back down on Sesshomaru's lap.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked kissing my neck. I pulled him to me and I kissed him roughly on the mouth. I couldn't keep my hands off him. We had sex in the shower, in the kitchen, on the couch, and just about everywhere in his apartment. This baby made me horny.

"Do you want to go home now?" Sesshomaru asked before kissing me again. I moaned into his mouth and he kissed me once more.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said taking his keys and slinging his bag over his back. I got up and took my jacket and purse before me left.

"So why did you want to go shopping?" Sesshomaru asked before putting his bag in the backseat of the car. The trunk was full of clothing bags. He started the car and drove in the direction of his apartment.

"I feel fat in my clothes so I wanted more comfortable clothes; other than your giant shirts and boxers." I said yawning and unconsciously putting my hand on my belly.

"You aren't fat," Sesshomaru said pulling into his parking. I got out of the car and got my bags of clothing. Sesshomaru lived in the penthouse. His parents had given him a house not far from theirs, but he wanted to live closer to me. We were going to move into that house this month so we could have the nursery ready when the baby was born. I had already moved out of my old apartment and most of my stuff was already at the house.

"I know I'm not fat, but I am tired," I said rolling my eyes and opening the front door before putting my bags on the floor in the living room. Sesshomaru immediately picked me up and started to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and he took me to our room.

"Please," I whimpered when he started to trail kisses down my body. He lifted my shirt off my body and took my bra off. I pushed his jacket off and started to unbutton his shirt. I threw that off too and put my legs around his waist when he started to kiss me again. I could die right now and I would be happy.

"Aren't you still tired?" Sesshomaru said looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Kinda, but I'm so horny too," I whined pulling him back to me before kissing him again. He chuckled and kissed me back before taking my pants off and ripping my panties off. He loved to ruin my panties.

He trailed his kisses downwards and chastely sucked on my nipples before kissing my belly where our child was growing now. I whimpered when he teased my clit with his tongue. I really, really liked that tongue of his.

"Don't stop," I said clutching onto his hair. He started to suck on my clit and I put my legs around his head. He chuckled a little bit before going back to pleasuring me. Damn, he was really good at making me feel good. No wonder I'm going to marry him.

His tongue was amazing; he sucked on my clit again before playing with my pussy. He put two of his fingers into me and played with my clit. Oh god that felt amazing.

"I love you," I muttered silently when he put a third finger in. He looked up at me and took his fingers out of me before kissing me. I could taste myself on him and I moaned into his mouth.

He started to suck on my neck and thrust into me. I put my legs around his waist and pulled him away from my neck before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

He pounded into me and I whimpered in want. I loved everything about his dick. He put his hand on my tiny bump and kissed me again. He switched out positions so I was riding him. My boobs were getting huge and they hurt, a lot.

Sesshomaru was propped up on his elbows and he was kissing me and playing with my nipples. I was so close right now. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down, I moaned loudly and let myself go. I sighed in happiness and Sesshomaru growled as he released in me. He pulled out of me and I laid down next to him.

"Oh, that was amazing," I said nuzzling closer to him. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck softly. I sighed and he kissed me chastely.

"Nice baby bump," Sesshomaru commented putting his hand on top of it. I giggled and put my hand on top of his.

"I love it too, it's so cute," I said turning to Sesshomaru. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only five o'clock. "I'm gonna go eat something," I said getting up and changing into flared yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt. I really didn't care about dressing up anymore. I was about to go to the kitchen when I started to feel nauseous and I ran to the bathroom before throwing up my lunch. God morning sickness sucked.

I was already in my second trimester but morning sickness seems to have stuck to me. I hate it, absolutely positively hated it.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and held my hair while I threw up. I flushed the toilet once I was done and I washed my mouth. Toothpaste was one of the things that made me sick. That also included eggs, sausage, bacon, and a lot of other breakfast foods. The only thing that I seemed to be able to hold down was pizza, and only sometimes.

"I hate this," I said leaning against Sesshomaru. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him for a while. Sesshomaru was like an over sized puppy, and he was a total softy sometimes, he was still a cold bastard usually though.

"I know," Sesshomaru said pulling me to the living room with him. He laid down on the couch and I lay down next to him. I was really sleepy now so I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep thinking about the baby.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When I woke up I was on the couch alone and Sesshomaru was talking to someone in his cold voice on the phone. I wonder who was making him this mad. He never lost his cool, ever. When he was angry he never let it show, you could just see it radiating off him.

"Sesshy, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes. He ignored my question and continued to argue with whoever was on the other side. I was really getting tired of him ignoring me. He was acting like a total asshole now days.

He hadn't even told me that he loves me yet and I did it all the bloody time. It was very tiring to be his girlfriend. I really didn't know if he actually loved me.

"Rin, leave me alone," Sesshomaru said when I tried to ask him again. He left and went to his study. I was hurt, definitely. I was a goddamned pregnant woman; you don't piss off a pregnant woman!

I grabbed my car keys and grabbed my purse before slamming the door and leaving.

I was just so angry at Sesshomaru. I was freaking out or something. I eventually decided to pull into a parking lot. I tried to calm down and sighed before opening the glove compartment and getting my secret stash of gummy worms. I opened my purse while chewing on one and realized that my phone was still at home. Good, Sesshomaru deserves to worry about me.

I started the car again and drove to the one place where I knew no one would bother me…my house. My parents weren't here and they were only coming back in six months and by that time I would already have my baby with me, hopefully. I opened the front door and locked my car before going up to my old room.

I just sat there for a while and when I realized it was almost midnight I stayed up watching lifetime movies and eating ice cream. I even snuck into my mom's stash of Godiva chocolate.

I was pretty happy that Sesshomaru hadn't tried to find me here. He would probably think that I went somewhere with Kagome or Sango. I decided to just stay there for the night and then go back to Sesshomaru's apartment later.

I heard the phone ring and I knew that it was Sesshomaru. No one else would ever call here. Everyone knew my parents were distant and barely ever came here. I picked up the phone cautiously.

"Come home now," Sesshomaru said calmly. This is what I was talking about I could totally tell that he was angry, but he gave no indication that he was.

"No, I don't want to come home," I said stubbornly into the phone. He wasn't going to get off easy for making me feel bad.

"I don't care," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well then go screw yourself!" I yelled shoving the phone back into the holder. I went to my parents room and turned on the giant TV in there.

I wasn't ready to be a mother, especially not with the shitty parents I grew up with. I was raised by nannies for about my whole life, it was as if my nanny was my mother and my real mother was just a fantasy. I know that I loved my old nanny way more than I loved my mom.

I started to cry and I just buried myself under the covers and went to sleep. I really hoped that Sesshomaru and I didn't get in anymore fights.

**Anyone else hate it when Sesshy and Rin fight? I love to hear input from you people (my fellow fanfictorians). Please R&R, I would really like to hear what you think about my story! The review button on the bottom won't shock you! (Hopefully)**


	7. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was still at my parent's house and I didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that Sesshomaru hadn't come to get me. I looked over at the clock in my parent's bedroom. I had to go to work in an hour.

I went to my old bedroom and managed to fit into my old clothes. You could easily tell I was pregnant and I couldn't help but be proud of my little bump.

I drank some orange juice and managed to shove a bagel into my mouth before taking my stuff and putting it in my car, a red Porsche that I absolutely loved.

I parked and went up to my desk. I really hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't be super mad at me. He always was good at hiding emotions anyways. I was early and the only other person here was Kagome.

"Hey Kags," I said putting my stuff down and going over to her desk.

"Oh my god Rin, Sesshomaru was freaking out yesterday, he was seriously calling us every hour to ask if we were with you," Kagome said looking at me.

"I'm sorry, but he was being an ass and making me feel really bad and I didn't want to stay at his apartment with him. I went back to my parent's house." I said shrugging.

"Okay…now a better topic, your baby bump is so cute!" Kagome said getting up and hugging me tightly. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Are you showing yet?" I asked her sitting down on her desk.

"Not at all," Kagome said shrugging.

"I love my little bump," I said putting my hand on top of it. It was so cute! It was actually pretty huge and very cute and round. My boobs were already three sizes bigger too. Maybe I was pregnant with twins.

I went back to my desk and played games on my phone for a while. I had another ultrasound appointment in about an hour. I saw Sesshomaru and the moment he saw me he put his stuff in his office and then growled and pulled me in before locking the door.

"What!" I yelled when he let go of my arm.

"Why the hell did you leave yesterday?" Sesshomaru growled out to me. He was starting to freak me out a little.

"Because you were being mean," I said angrily.

"That doesn't mean you should leave! I was fucking worried," Sesshomaru said more gently. I sighed and he pulled me to him before kissing me softly. I was still angry at him.

"I'm pregnant and hormonal and you can't be an ass anymore," I said poking his chest. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. He put his hand on my belly and noticed how big it was.

"You are huge," Sesshomaru said rubbing my belly. I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"I am not huge, my baby bump is cute," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You have another appointment today," Sesshomaru said kissing my neck.

"I know, I'm the one who put it on your calendar," I said giggling and getting off his lap. I grabbed a ginger ale from his fridge before going to my own desk. At least that was over with.

I just played games on my phone for a while and my alarm went off for my appointment. I chugged the rest of my ginger ale and pulled Sesshomaru out of his office after getting his car keys.

"Come on, I wanna see our baby," I rushed him pushing the elevator button repeatedly. I was very, very excited to see him or her again. I was starting to get really big. I had decided that I wanted to do the pregnancy photo shoot in two months. I called them and confirmed it last night before I went to sleep.

"I want to see our baby too, but relax," Sesshomaru said putting his arm around my waist. He pulled me back to him and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and giggled when he started to kiss my neck.

The elevator opened on the parking floor and I pulled Sesshomaru out of it before dragging him to his car. I unlocked it and got into the passenger's seat before leaning over and starting the car.

"Get in!" I yelled at Sesshomaru when he was just standing there. He got in and got out of the parking before driving.

"Who were you talking to yesterday that got you so mad?" I asked Sesshomaru looking over to him.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Why is she still bothering you, I thought you broke up with her." I said looking at Sesshomaru again.

"She wants me back or some crap like that," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"I don't like her, she is a total and complete slut," I said angrily. I was so immature sometimes.

"I know that," Sesshomaru said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"I've decided to keep modeling," I said taking my purse and walking into the hospital with Sesshomaru.

"After you have the baby?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me.

"No, while I'm pregnant," I said looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you want to show everyone your pregnant body?" Sesshomaru asked putting an arm around my waist.

"Yes, I love my baby belly, it's cute," I said giving him a face. I stuck my tongue out for good measure. My belly was so freaking cute.

"Okay then," Sesshomaru said chuckling a little bit. He was such a softy. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He leaned down and kissed me again afterwards.

"Let's go, I wanna see our little boy or girl," I said pulling him to the waiting room. I looked at the ultrasound pictures on my phone for a while and listened to the recorded heartbeat from a month ago.

"Arai, Rin," The nurse called. I got up and pulled Sesshomaru with me again. He put his hand on my belly and I sat down on the examination thingy. I was literally bouncing in excitement.

"Calm down," Sesshomaru said trying to control his laughs. I gave him a glare and he shut up. So what! I was excited about seeing my baby. Sue me would you.

"Hi Rin," My doctor Dr. Akita said before smiling at me and Sesshomaru. I was still bouncing in excitement. She told me to lie down and lift my shirt up like last time. I was so much bigger than last month.

She put the cold gel on my belly and started to wave the transducer around. She finally got to our baby and stopped.

"Well this is a surprise…it seems as though we didn't notice this little guy last time. You are pregnant with twins," Dr. Akita said smiling at me. She left the room to go get the ultrasound pictures. I rubbed the gel off my belly and sat up.

"Twins, we're having two babies," I said looking over at Sesshomaru. He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"We're having twins," Sesshomaru said looking at me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me once more.

"Is this a good thing?" I asked Sesshomaru looking at him. He rubbed my belly.

"Yes," He said before kissing me again. He bent down and kissed my belly. I was giggling like crazy.

"I love you," I said kissing him again.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru said rubbing my back. Dr. Akita came back and gave us the pictures. We left and went back to the car.

"I'm going to get so fat," I said sighing and leaning against my seat. Sesshomaru was driving to his apartment. We were planning to drive all of our stuff to the house this weekend. I had been there once before and it was so huge and pretty. It would definitely be easier to raise twins there.

"You aren't going to get fat, okay." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'll still be big." I said giggling. I put my hand on my belly and rubbed. I wanted the babies to kick soon, it didn't really seem as if there really were babies inside of me.

"Yeah, you will be." Sesshomaru said shrugging. I hit his arm, he wasn't supposed to agree with it! Meanie.

He pulled into his apartment parking and we went up to his penthouse. I dropped my purse on his couch and went straight to his bedroom before throwing off my clothes staring at my belly in the mirror. Clothes were starting to annoy me now days and nothing fit me right.

"Why are you only wearing panties and a bra?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the room.

"Because I don't like clothes anymore, and I wanted to see my babies." I declared while he walked over to me. He put his arms around me and rubbed my belly. I leaned against him and inspected my belly.

"My belly is so cute," I said rubbing the undersides of it. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my belly and I giggled. It was actually a pretty funny feeling. Dr. Akita said that I would start to feel the babies move. My pregnancy was going to be faster than usual pregnancies since Sesshomaru was a full demon and these two were probably going to be full demons too.

"Put your hand here," I said pulling Sesshomaru's hand to the place where I felt the weird feeling. He kept his hand there and I felt it again. Sesshomaru looked down at me and rubbed my belly lovingly.

"The babies kicked," Sesshomaru said kissing my neck. I giggled when he started to trail kisses down to my belly. He rubbed the sides of it lovingly and kissed my belly all over. He was so sweet sometimes.

"You are so adorable." I said giggling and pulling him up to kiss him. I was a bit horny but I felt pretty sick.

"I want ice cream," I said loudly before going into the closet and pulling on some black leggings and a cute slinky dark blue top. I went to the kitchen and pulled out my coffee ice cream. If I couldn't have actual coffee at least I could have ice cream that tastes like it.

I sat down on the couch and inhaled my ice cream. I was literally moaning with each mouthful. Sesshomaru was just watching me and laughing to himself every few minutes.

"Stop laughing," I whined before going back to my ice cream. I ate the entire thing and then rubbed my belly before throwing the carton away.

"You are so cute," Sesshomaru commented before pulling me onto his lap. He kissed my neck and put his arms around my body. I kissed him roughly on the mouth and straddled his waist.

"No sex," I said pushing him away slightly. He growled a little.

"I told Inuyasha to bring your car here." Sesshomaru said suddenly reminding me that I forgot all about my beloved car.

"Oh right, my car," I said kissing him again.

"Why can't we have sex? You're already pregnant," Sesshomaru said pulling away.

"I don't feel like having sex," I said whining a little bit. Sesshomaru kissed me again and I giggled.

"Why don't you feel like having sex?" Sesshomaru said rubbing my belly softly.

"I feel sick all the time and I don't think that sex would help with my nausea." I said sighing and kissing him again before getting off of him.

"So what do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked while I started doing my yoga. I really didn't want to be big after I gave birth and yoga was my best friend right now.

"I'm going to do Yoga and then we have the benefit at eight remember?" I asked him looking up.

"Oh yeah, do you have a dress already?" Sesshomaru asked lying down on the couch.

"Of course I do," I said rolling my eyes at his stupid question.

"Well sorry for wondering," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. I sighed and flashed him a big smile. He rolled his eyes but smiled back at me, only slightly. Sesshy wasn't big on smiling though. It just didn't work with his 'I'm so cold and heartless' behavior.

"It's okay," I said giggling again. I was so loopy right now. He just watched me as I did my yoga. When I did a head stand he just raised an eyebrow and continued to watch.

"Okay, can you stop looking at me," I said sitting down in the splits.

"Why? I like looking at you," Sesshomaru said still staring at me.

"Well it's making me feel uncomfortable," I said shyly before stretching some more.

"Sorry, but I love seeing the mother of my children," Sesshomaru said being all sappy. I giggled and crawled over to him so I could kiss him. He smiled against my lips and rubbed my belly.

"Why do you keep rubbing my belly?" I asked looking at him.

"Because my twins are in there and I want to feel them kick?" Sesshomaru asked questionably. I giggled and nodded before stroking my belly. The babies kicked softly and I put Sesshomaru's hand on it.

"Let's come up with names," I said looking at him intently.

"What names do you like?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at me.

"For girls, Hina and Aoi, maybe Midori," I said looking up at him. "What about boy's names?" I asked him sitting down normally.

"Maybe Jiro, or Mamoru?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up on the couch and pulling me onto his lap.

"We have a while to decide," I said leaning against him. I wanted these babies soon; I was really starting to be super excited about them.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed before kissing me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already six. I got up and pulled Sesshomaru with me. I threw all my clothes off and told Sesshomaru to come have a shower with me. I was really starting to feel horny right now.

I went into the shower and turned the water on before Sesshomaru stepped into the shower with me. He kissed me softly and rubbed my belly before kissing and sucking my neck.

"Please hurry up, I want you to fuck me," I whimpered before he kissed me roughly and passionately and lifted me up before sinking me onto his dick. I moaned loudly and my back hit the bathroom tile. He pounded into me slowly and I tried to control my moans.

"Faster," I managed to gasp out in between thrusts. He complied with my request and pounded into me faster. I buried my face into his neck and he growled softly while thrusting into me. I screamed out my release quickly and he growled slightly while releasing inside of me.

"I love you," He growled kissing me once more. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled out of me before he leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I love you too," I said kissing him back. I pulled away and we continued our shower in peace.

**Another chapter! Yay! So, what did you think? I really felt like writing another chapter, so I did. I also did it since it is Sess-Rinlover123's birthday! Happy birthday, I hope you enjoyed the update. Please R&R, the review button isn't poisonous!**


	8. Chapter 6

"Sesshomaru, are we ready to be parents already?" I asked him while his arms were wrapped around me in our bed.

"I think we are." Sesshomaru said planting a kiss on my neck. He sucked softly and I sighed in content and pulled him closer.

I had been getting bigger and bigger and right now I felt fat all the time and Sesshomaru didn't do much to make me feel better.

I glanced over to the clock and stormed up when I realized that we had work in less than an hour. Sesshomaru looked over at the clock and sighed before getting out of bed.

He took my hand and helped me out. I was starting to seem really pregnant and he was getting very worried about me and the babies.

I had a photo shoot tomorrow and Sesshomaru was still pretty unsure that I wanted to be pregnant and have my photos in a magazine. Sesshy was such a worry wart, it was so cute.

I shoved on a cute orange romper and looked at myself in the mirror while Sesshomaru was in the bathroom. I caressed my baby bump and giggled when I felt them wiggle or something in my belly.

I put my orange wedges on and went to the kitchen to eat. I was starving. I had a huge craving for ramen so I filled a pot with hot water and boiled it before putting three packets of ramen in it. I loved my cravings, they were so weird.

I loved having hot wing sauce with my ramen, it was so yummy. Sesshomaru, of course, thought it was disgusting and weird and when he tasted it his face got screwed up, but whatever.

I took a huge bowl full of ramen and ate it with my wing sauce. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and took a bowl for himself.

"That's disgusting Rin," Sesshomaru commented when I opened the fridge and started munching on pickles, ramen, and wing sauce.

"Why did you get me pregnant then?" I said angrily. My temper was getting the best of me most of the time and sometimes Sesshomaru just ticked me off.

"I didn't plan to get you pregnant, it just happened." Sesshomaru said sighing.

I sighed and pouted at Sesshomaru. He walked over and put my bowl of ramen to the side before pulling me into his arms. His body was warm against mine and I loved being pressed against him in a hug.

My belly was in between us and the babies kicked softly. Sesshomaru looked down at my belly and rubbed the side of it and the babies kicked his hands.

"They know their daddy." I said giggling and putting my arms around his neck. The babies kicked some more and Sesshomaru rubbed my back. Neither of us could wait for the babies to be here.

I pulled him down for a kiss and he happily complied. I was so horny now days too. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made fun of Kagome and I for being so emotional and then we went into full on bitch mode.

"You are so big." Sesshomaru mumbled before stroking the top of my belly. I was so short compared to him and now I had a giant bump sticking out of my hips and I felt so fat.

"Don't be mean; it's your children in here." I said pouting. Sesshomaru continued to kiss me and I closed my eyes and pushed him away as my nausea caught up with me.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I hated morning sickness and I was just one of those people that would have it their whole entire pregnancy.

Sesshomaru followed and held my hair back. He was so sweet sometimes. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth before going back to the living room.

"Are you tired." Sesshomaru asked picking me up and going to the bedroom. He settled me in bed and I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was still wearing my romper and in bed. I sat up and stretched before standing up with some difficulty. I went to the living room and noticed that Sesshomaru was asleep on the couch with his computer sitting on his lap.

I put his computer on the coffee table and sat down next to him before shaking him awake. His eyes opened immediately and he looked at me.

"I'm bored, entertain me," I demanded pouting at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"That's all I am then, an entertainer that complies with all your demands?" Sesshomaru asked with a chuckle. He kissed me softly and I moaned into his mouth. I was feeling quite horny at the moment.

"Yup, now entertain me with your mouth." I said kissing him some more. I looked over at the clock on the wall and realized that both of us had to go to work.

"I need to get dressed." Sesshomaru said while I climbed off him. He was wearing khaki shorts and a white shirt at the moment. He had to look _professional _while working.

I was definitely looking forward to some awesome office sex. I was getting so kinky and horny with these babies in my belly, when they weren't making me sick of course.

I knew exactly what morning sickness and horniness meant together, and it was a big fat disagreement.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and decided not to wear my perfume. Sesshomaru loved my scent from even before I was pregnant and loved my scent now as well.

"Sesshy hurry up!" I screamed before going to the bathroom. I had to pee a lot more often now days, which meant that road trips were out for me. We would have to stop every 15 minutes to let me pee.

I came out of the bathroom and Sesshomaru put his computer in his bag before we went to his car. He put his bag in the backseat and I sat comfortably in the passenger's seat.

"I love you," I said after a few minutes. I yawned and rested against the seats. I was exhausted all the time and it was starting to get pretty annoying.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said before I leaned over the seat and kissed him hard on the mouth. My arms went around his neck and I kissed him once more.

Sesshomaru pushed me away gently and I blushed. These babies were definitely doing something inside of me. I started to feel wiggling in my belly and I giggled at the feeling.

Sesshomaru started to drive and I leaned against the seat and stroked my belly. We were at work in less than twenty minutes.

"Kagome!" I yelled before running to her, and her to me. We almost crashed into each other but instead we hugged and I 'awwed' at her tiny baby bump.

"I felt the baby kick yesterday at ten." Kagome said rubbing her little bump.

"And you didn't call me?" I said pouting.

"I was going to but Inuyasha said I shouldn't bother you." Kagome said looking as if she were about to burst into tears.

"It's okay." I said hugging her again. We were both huge emotional messes.

"So, what did you do over the weekend?" Kagome asked as we walked to my desk in front of Sesshomaru's office.

"Had sex, talked to Sesshomaru about the babies, ate ice cream. I didn't do much." I said sitting down. Kagome leaned against my desk.

"I did pretty much the same thing with Inuyasha though." Kagome said giggling.

"Sesshomaru and I are already trying to think of names and so far we haven't really gotten anywhere." I said turning my computer on.

"Inuyasha and I haven't really talked about it yet." Kagome said brushing her hair out of her face. I noticed something on her left ring finger and squealed.

"I could kill you for not telling me." I screamed before shaking her. Her eyes widened when she realized that I noticed and she pouted.

"I forgot to tell you?" Kagome yelled before pouting some more.

"Yup, what happened to being best friends?" I said crossing my arms playfully.

"I love you Bunny." She said hugging me.

"I love you too Huskie." I said using her old nickname as well.

I opened my email on the computer once Kagome left and Sesshomaru had sent me a text on my phone.

**Come into my office, right now.**

I guess he wanted something. I hope it involved locking his door and shedding all of our clothes.

I walked into his office and he pinned me to his wall and locked the door before kissing me roughly.

He was probably just as horny as I was and even more so now that I was pregnant. Sesshomaru wanted his scent on me at all times.

He nipped at my neck and I moaned before pulling him to my face for a kiss.

"You're such a tease." I breathed out between kisses. I had really fallen for him over the past couple months.

Sesshomaru was still pinning me to the wall and he kissed me again. He unzipped the back of my romper and let it fall to the ground before lifting me up and taking me to the couch in his office.

I put my legs around his waist and he growled and bit my neck, hard. I knew that his fangs had pierced my skin. I moaned and put my arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru pulled away and kissed me softly. I could taste my blood in his mouth and it just spurred me on further.

Sesshomaru snapped my bra off and palmed my breasts before rolling my nipples in between his thumb and forefinger.

He chastely sucked my left nipple before giving the other the same treatment. I was so fucking horny right now and I just wanted him to be naked and inside me.

"Just fuck me already." I whined. He rubbed my belly and I felt the babies kick softly on his hand. I giggled when he trailed hot kisses down my belly. He got to my panties and ripped them off.

"You had to rip them?" I said with a small chuckle. He looked up at me and shrugged before rubbing my clit with his thumb.

He had no idea what reactions he could get from me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream at him to hurry up and fuck me.

I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off before pulling him to me for another kiss. My chest was against his muscled chest and he chuckled against my lips.

Sesshomaru got up and took his pants off so he was only wearing boxers. I kicked my wedges off and kneeled before pulling his boxers off.

I started to stroke his dick and he growled when I circled my tongue around the head. I giggled and winked at him before sucking lightly on the head. I could be just as teasing as him.

Sesshomaru fisted my hair and I took him into my mouth. I was pretty good at deepthroating from my many sexual experiences with men. Sesshomaru, of course, didn't know that there were probably about fifty guys that I had fucked before we first had sex.

But then again, none of them had gotten me pregnant or loved me as much as he did. I really loved him and hoped that nothing would happen to threaten our relationship.

The babies were kicking softly and I pulled away before taking him into my mouth. I scraped my teeth against the bottom of his length and he groaned.

I loved getting reactions out of him.

He tightened his hold on my hair and led me in sucking his cock. I was really starting to get horny.

He came inside my mouth quickly and I sat back down on the couch. Sesshomaru kissed me gently and aligned himself with me before thrusting inside of me.

I moaned and he started to play with my nipples. They were huge and swollen and my breasts were much bigger and squishy. Having milk inside them made them that way.

Sesshomaru loved my gigantic breasts. I knew that they were very appealing but sometimes they just ached and it annoyed me how much he played with my breasts when we were making out in bed or having sex.

It felt pretty awesome right now…

He pulled out and thrust into me harder. I groaned and pulled him down for more kisses. He was rubbing my belly softly and feeling the babies kick while he fucked me.

God I love office sex.

"Faster," I gasped with a contented sigh. He complied and thrust into me faster and harder than before.

I was so close. I moaned and let him pound into me. He thrust in a few more times and I screamed out my release.

I was pretty sure that everyone in the building knew what we were doing in his office at that very moment.

He thrust in once more and let himself go. Sesshomaru buried his face into my neck and growled before nipping at the delicate skin softly. He pulled out of me and put my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

After a few more minutes of hugging I let go of him and he stretched and shoved his boxers back on. I went to the bathroom in his office and opened the closet in there and grabbed panties before going back to his office.

I slid them on and latched my bra back on before putting my romper back on. Sesshomaru was putting his tie back on and once he was done I kissed him roughly.

"I love you." I said softly before kissing him again.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru replied. He rubbed my belly softly and the babies kicked his hand gently.

"I'm so tired." I said between two yawns. Sesshomaru had a meeting in about…half an hour.

"I know Rin." Sesshomaru said lifting me up and putting me on his big comfy couch…that we had just had sex on.

"You have a meeting." I murmured in a half asleep half awake stupor. I felt drunk and exhausted.

"I know," Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead.

"It's a required meeting; I have to be there too." I said yawning once more.

"Just sleep and I'll wake you up in twenty minutes." Sesshomaru suggested. I nodded and pulled him down into a hug. I felt like giving people hugs today for some reason and I was so tired.

I was pretty sure that I had no idea what I was doing right now when I kissed his nose and said that I wanted him to have my sexy babies.

He just chuckled and covered me with a blanket before going back to his work.

**New chappie! Sorry for not updating for so long! I have had such a crowded schedule for the past few weeks and I'm so excited for the summer! I think that other people can verify that I am a very hyper person now that it is finally warm outside (Thank God!). Please click that button in the middle of the bottom margins…I will make Rin and Kagome pout at you if you don't, hehe.**


	9. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	10. Chapter 7

When I woke up I stretched on the couch in his office before getting up and taking water out of his fridge. I yawned and was about to go back to the couch to sleep but Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him and I remembered about the meeting again.

Sesshomaru did what he had promised and woke me up after twenty minutes. I didn't feel like going to the stupid meeting, but it was mandatory.

"I'm tired." I whined when we were sitting in the meeting room. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed me softly and my arms went around his neck and I opened my eyes and noticed that everyone in the room was staring.

My cheeks turned a red color and Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome walked into the room and sat next to me before turning my chair so I was facing her.

"So, did you have sex in Sesshomaru's office? You have that sex glow right now." Kagome said giggling. I rolled my eyes and stroked my belly.

"Yeah, we had sex." I replied with a shrug. The babies kicked softly and I smiled and rubbed the underside of my belly.

I can't wait for these two to be here. I was really hoping I was pregnant with a boy and a girl. I definitely wanted a baby girl though.

**2 Months Later**

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled from the bedroom. I was having a pretty hard time sitting up now days and my son and daughter were sitting on my bladder right now.

Oh, at my last appointment we had found out that we were having a baby girl and a baby boy and they were both full inuyoukai babies, which basically meant they were tiny little puppies inside of my belly. Sesshomaru had been pretty proud of himself for impregnating me with full demon pups.

I was pretty massive now. My pregnancy photo shoot had gone well, but I had declined doing it again. I think Sesshomaru was right about being insecure when I was huge.

Sesshomaru had been documenting every single day of my pregnancy since he had found out. You could definitely see the change of my belly over time. I was due soon.

Demon pregnancies were faster and these two were full demons and I was already six months pregnant, which was a week past my due date actually.

It was June 16th today. I was hoping to have my babies here by the end of the week. It was Saturday today and I wanted them here tomorrow which just happened to be Father's day.

I definitely want the babies to be here before Father's day so that Sesshomaru would actually be a father.

Sesshomaru finally listened to my screaming and came into the bedroom and helped me out of bed. Kagome and I had both started our Maternity leave last month and Sesshomaru had been home with me since about a week before my due date.

We were definitely looking forward to being parents. I knew that we were ready for the babies to be here.

Not to mention I felt super irritable with these two being stuck inside of my belly for a week longer than we thought they would be.

I went to the bathroom and peed before changing into maternity jeans and a comfortable plain blue shirt. I was so gigantic now…

I rubbed my belly softly before going to the kitchen. I sat down on the counter and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and kissed me softly before making my breakfast, which consisted of bacon, wing sauce, pickles, and more wing sauce.

I got off the counter and went to the living room before lying down on the couch. I was very relaxed right now. I yawned and rubbed my belly while the babies wiggled and kicked inside of me.

I stretched my legs and giggled when I couldn't see my feet. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen with a plate that had bacon and pickles and he had a bottle of wing sauce in his other hand.

"Yay, now give me my food." I said reaching my hands out for the plate. He handed it over and I rested it on my belly before taking the bottle of wing sauce.

I slathered the bacon with it and started to consume my food. Sesshomaru sat down next to my feet and I lifted them up and placed them in his lap while I ate.

He rubbed my belly softly and I put my plate on the coffee table before Sesshomaru helped me sit up. I stroked my belly and checked what the time it was.

"We have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes." I said looking at Sesshomaru. He shrugged and got up before getting his car keys.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said helping me stand up. I stroked my belly and yawned a little more before going out to the car. I rested against the seat once I got in and closed my eyes to rest a little.

Sesshomaru shook me awake once we got to the hospital and I took the two bottles of water that were in my purse and chugged them. Now I really had to pee.

I got out of the car and shoved my phone into my pocket. I couldn't see my feet at all anymore and it was hilarious to me sometimes.

The babies started to kick softly and I stroked the tiny little lumps of their feet and they kicked harder. I giggled when they kicked my hand and we went inside of the hospital.

We went straight to Dr. Akita's room. I was currently doing the penguin waddle since I was so freaking big.

"So, you're almost two weeks late?" Dr. Akita asked once I sat down on the bed thing.

"Yeah, is that bad?" I asked rubbing my belly gently.

"No, but there are some ways to…speed it up," Dr. Akita said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked while I rubbed my belly.

"Eating spicy food will help, also walk around for a bit." Dr. Akita replied.

"We'll definitely try that." I said rubbing my belly softly.

"You can also have sex, it usually works the quickest and it's the easiest way. But since you're already past your due date it might be a little uncomfortable." Dr. Akita said with a chuckle. "Nipple stimulation has also worked for many people."

"Okay." I said with a yawn before Sesshomaru rubbed my belly softly.

"Are you ready to see your babies?" Dr. Akita asked raising an eyebrow; I nodded and leaned against the back of the hospital bed.

I pulled my shirt up and pushed the cloth band of my jeans down. She put the cold gel on my belly and waved the transducer around.

"There they are. You're probably going to give birth soon anyways." Dr. Akita said giving me a smile. I watched the little puppy blobs while they wiggled around and I giggled.

"I want these two out of here." I said with a pout. Sesshomaru chuckled and I scowled at him. Dr. Akita walked out of the room to get the ultrasound prints and I wiped the gel off my belly. Sesshomaru helped me down and rubbed my belly softly.

I ran to the bathroom to pee and then went back to the room. Sesshomaru held his hand out to me and I took his hand in mine.

"I love you," I said before pulling him down for a kiss. His arms went around me and I giggled when he started to kiss my neck.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru mumbled against my neck. I moaned and my arms went around his neck.

Dr. Akita cleared her throat and gave me an amused expression before giving me the ultrasound prints.

We left and went to the car and I looked at the ultrasound prints. Both of my little cuties looked adorable in the picture.

We had already decided on names for the two of them. Daichi and Hina, I thought they were adorable and so did Sesshomaru.

He never actually said they were adorable but he did say they were cute, and that's enough for me.

We went home and I went straight to the bedroom changed into one of Sesshomaru's shirts, and lay down on the bed and got comfortable. Sesshomaru threw off everything but his boxers and lay down next to me. His arms went around me and he stroked my belly.

"Let's have sex." I said kissing him roughly. He gladly complied and hovered above me before his arms went around my body once more and he kissed me again.

He wasted no time throwing the shirt I was wearing off and ripping my panties off. He took his boxers off and threw them somewhere to the side before kissing my neck.

Sesshomaru started to play with my nipples and I moaned and pulled him down for another kiss. I was really horny right now.

Sesshy gladly kissed me and aligned himself to my entrance before thrusting into me.

Dr. Akita was right, it did feel uncomfortable. I tried to get comfortable but I couldn't. Sesshomaru pulled away and thrust into me once more and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

My arms went around his neck and he continued to thrust into me. I grabbed the sheets when he pounded into me faster and harder. It felt so good and the uncomfortable feeling was gone.

I guess it was pretty weird to think that the babies were probably in a bouncy house of sex with a dick invading their space…

I giggled at the thought and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before thrusting into me. I moaned loudly and he thrust into me once more and I screamed out my release.

He continued to pound into me and then growled out his. I was catching my breath when he pulled out of me and lay down next to me.

I kissed him softly and he rubbed my belly softly and I sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"I want these two to be out soon." I said with a pout. Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed me softly.

"I want them here too." Sesshomaru said quietly before kissing my neck. He continued to rub my belly the whole time and I giggled when the babies kicked his hand.

I felt a Braxton Hicks contraction and I groaned in pain. I got out of bed and shoved Sesshomaru's shirt on before going to the bathroom.

I relieved my bladder and took a deep breath when I felt a Braxton Hicks contraction again.

I went back to the bedroom and shoved comfy jean shorts on and a black sequined spaghetti strap shirt. I went to the living room and lay on the couch to relax.

I got another Braxton Hicks and Sesshomaru came to the living room and leaned against the door frame. He had changed into shorts and a white shirt.

Sesshomaru sat down next to me and rubbed my belly softly. I sighed and put my hand on top of his.

The babies kicked his hand softly and I giggled when I saw them wiggle around in my belly. These two were so cute sometimes.

I was about to sit up when I felt something gush from between my legs. My eyes widened when I realized what just happened.

"Sesshomaru," I said calmly

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think my water just broke." I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Okay." He said calmly back to me before helping me stand up. I went upstairs and changed into a comfortable dress and put a belt below my breast line.

Sesshomaru and I had been planning for this for a while so the baby carriers and baby bag were sitting in the trunk of his Porsche and the car seats were already set up. Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys and I waddled out to the garage before getting into his car.

"Let's have a baby." I said excitedly. He just chuckled at my giddiness and opened the garage before backing out and closing it.

Sesshomaru started driving and I rested against the seat. I rubbed my belly and felt a contraction and let out a pained cry.

I let out a deep breath and rubbed my belly. I tried to relax and I got another contraction and I groaned.

I relaxed and the babies started to kick softly.

"You two wanna come out, huh?" I cooed to the babies while they kicked. I felt another contraction and let out a groan before resting my hands on the top of my belly.

Sesshomaru parked and helped me out of the car before opening the trunk and grabbing the bag. He held my hand and I squeezed it when I got another contraction.

When I got into the hospital the nurses shoved me into a wheelchair and took me to a private room in the maternity ward.

I changed into a hospital gown and laid down in the hospital bed. The babies were kicking softly and I stroked my belly.

Sesshomaru came into the room and put the bag on the floor before taking my hand again. He rubbed my belly softly and the babies started to abuse my belly.

I got another contraction and cried out in pain. I took my phone out of my purse and dialed Kagome's number.

"Hello." She replied in her usual chirpy voice.

"I'm in the hospital and my water just broke," I said nonchalantly. She squealed.

"Well Inuyasha and I are on our way, I promise." Kagome said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then, okay." I said with a smile.

"K! Bye chickie!" She said before disconnecting.

I called Sango next. Miroku and her were the godmother and godfather anyways.

"Hi Sango," I greeted once she answered the phone.

"Hmm, hey Rin." She said with a yawn.

"My water broke and I'm at the hospital." I said calmly.

"Miroku and I will be there as soon as possible." She answered before disconnecting. I couldn't help but giggle.

She was really excited about being a godmother.

I rubbed my belly and the babies started to attack my insides. I groaned when I got another contraction and Sesshomaru rubbed the side of my belly softly.

The babies kicked softer and I sighed in relief. These babies really loved their daddy.

I felt a really painful contraction and I let out a small scream and took a deep breath. Sesshomaru helped me sit up and rubbed my back softly.

Dr. Akita walked into the room and gave me a smile.

"It looks like these two want to get out now?" She said with a chuckle. She helped my legs into the stirrups and checked how dilated I was.

"Seven centimeters dilated already, you get to start pushing at nine centimeters." Dr. Akita said taking my legs out of the stirrups. I relaxed and leaned back.

She left and Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all shoved through the door and into the room.

"It's nice to know everyone is so eager for me to shove two pups out of me." I said with a snort.

"Well I want to be a godmother." Sango said crossing her arms playfully. I giggled and rubbed my belly.

"I want to be an aunt. Oh! I called Inutaisho and Izayoi and they're coming to the hospital too." Kagome said giving me a smile. She was also pretty big right now and her due date was in another month.

Kagome was getting pretty eager to have her daughter with her. She was big, and I was kind of jealous that she was so much smaller than me.

I guess one more baby does make a difference.

I felt another contraction and let out a cry of pain. I was getting contractions every thirty seconds now.

Dr. Akita came in and helped my legs into the stirrups again and checked how dilated I was.

"Eight centimeters, the babies are coming out really soon. So everybody, except for daddy here, should leave right now." Dr. Akita said gesturing for everybody to get out of the room.

They left the room and Inutaisho and Izayoi walked in immediately after.

"The babies are coming, are you excited?" Izayoi asked taking my hand and giving me the biggest smile ever. I got a contraction and I groaned loudly.

"I'm pretty excited." I said in between breaths. Izayoi smiled at me and they both left the room after telling me that they were hoping this would be easy on me.

I leaned against the back of the bed and I felt another contraction and let out a small cry. I breathed out and Dr. Akita checked how dilated I was.

"Nine centimeters, you can push at your next contraction." Dr. Akita said reassuringly. I grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hand and I got another contraction.

I let out a scream and pushed as hard as I could. I squeezed on Sesshomaru's hand really hard and he didn't wince at all. He just rubbed my back and helped me relax.

"They aren't coming out in this position. Get on your side." Dr. Akita said helping my legs out of the stirrups and pushing them to the sides. Sesshomaru helped me onto my side and I got another contraction and pushed.

I let out a scream and Sesshomaru rubbed my back. He started to purr…and I mean purr.

It was relaxing and it made me feel a lot better. I sighed and relaxed a little before my next contraction and I pushed again.

"The head is out, just a few more times." Dr. Akita said from where she was standing.

It was a bit awkward to know that her hands were ready to catch our pup come out of me.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to see?" Dr. Akita asked when I pushed once more with a scream. Sesshomaru let go of my hand and walked to where Dr. Akita was standing.

His eyes widened when he looked and he just stared. I wanted to smack him or throw something at him just from looking at his expression.

I screamed as loud as I could and I felt the pup slide out. I sighed and relaxed.

"Baby boy is out!" Dr. Akita said giving me a reassuring smile from where she was standing.

I looked at my baby boy and saw him wiggling in Dr. Akita's arms and she gave him to a nurse, my sweet little Daichi. He was so adorable I wanted to cry.

I am a mother now.

Sesshomaru walked back to me and held my hand again while I tried to relax a little before pushing again.

I got another contraction and pushed again. Dr. Akita got back into position and I pushed once more time.

"Head is out, keep pushing." Dr. Akita said soothingly. I sighed and pushed once more with a scream. I'm pretty sure that Kagome and Sango both assumed I was being murdered in here.

I was really hoping I didn't scare Kagome about birth though. It was my decision to have a natural birth and I knew Kagome planned to have an epidural.

I stopped thinking about it when I got another contraction and I pushed again with a loud shriek. It hurt so much. I stopped pushing and tried to calm down but I couldn't.

"It hurts too much," I moaned uncomfortably. Sesshomaru rubbed my back and I squeezed his hand. He rubbed my belly softly and I let out a calm breath before pushing once more.

"Baby girl is out." Dr. Akita said with a big smile. I took the time to watch my daughter. She was a cute little puppy like her brother and she was even wiggling even more than Daichi. Dr. Akita handed her off to a nurse and I relaxed.

I let out a wavering breath and I felt another contraction and I had no idea why. I took a deep breath and let out a groan.

"There's another pup." Dr. Akita said getting back into position. "Okay, you need to push again." I let out a shrill scream and pushed once more.

Sesshomaru had started to purr again and it was very relaxing and I let out a shaky breath before pushing once more with a cry. Sesshomaru rubbed my back softly.

"The pup is almost out," Dr. Akita said gently. I pushed once more and I could feel the pup slide out.

"Another baby boy." Dr. Akita said wiping his paws a little bit. I knew he would be Haru, just by looking at him. Another nurse took him to clean him off and I pushed once and the afterbirth slid out.

I closed my eyes and Sesshomaru rubbed my back and soothed me.

"It's okay, you can sleep now," Sesshomaru whispered gently. I nodded and yawned. Sesshomaru continued to rub my back and he soothed me to sleep.

The last thought in my mind was: I am now a mother of three newborn pups.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I looked at the clock and realized it was still Saturday and it was eight o'clock at night.

The pups were asleep in baby bassinets next to my bed. Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair next to the bed and he was watching the pups.

"Sesshomaru," I said with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms a little.

"Rin, you're awake." Sesshomaru said getting up. He walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"I wanna see my babies." I said with a giggle. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and kissed me again before lifting the pups out of their bassinets and put them all on the bed.

The pups were wiggling around and I knew exactly which was which. They all had Sesshomaru's demon markings and it was so cute.

"Hi Daichi, hi Hina, hi Haru," I said with a giggle. They were all wiggling and I pulled them into my lap and hugged all of them.

"God, there was another baby." I said looking down at the sleeping pups in my lap. Haru was wiggling around and squeaking. I giggled at his cuteness and kissed his furry forehead.

"I don't know how they missed him." Sesshomaru said lifting Hina up from where she was wiggling around and sleeping.

He rested her against his chest and she squealed and wiggled before relaxing and falling back to sleep. She was such a sweetheart.

"I guess we are pretty lucky, since I ordered the wrong amount of cribs…." I said with a giggle. I ordered four cribs instead of two…

Yeah, I had my own dumb model moments.

"That doesn't exactly apply to the baby carriers." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and sighed before pulling the babies into my arms.

Daichi opened his eyes and I saw his deep golden eyes and he yawned and snuggled into me.

I put him down on the bed and took the hospital gown off before guiding Daichi and Haru to my breast. They both latched on immediately and started to eat. They were but snuggled together while I held them in place.

Both of them closed their eyes and their breathing evened out until they were asleep. I smiled down at my cuties and they continued to eat.

"How do you feel daddy?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He gave me a small smile.

"I feel like I have the biggest weight on my shoulders." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"I feel all giddy and happy about being a mommy now." I said adjusting the two of them in my arms.

Daichi unlatched and yawned so Sesshomaru took him and put Hina in my arm. She latched on just as easily as her brothers and Sesshomaru helped Daichi fall back to sleep.

Sesshomaru put him back in the hospital bassinet and took Haru once he unlatched. Hina was staring at me with her little puppy eyes and I giggled when she scrunched up her eyes and fell asleep.

Hina continued to eat and I pulled Sesshomaru to me for a kiss after he put Haru back in his hospital bassinet.

Hina unlatched while we were kissing and started to wiggle in my arms. I giggled and gave her to Sesshomaru before getting out of the bed and shoving the hospital gown on.

I guess being the mate of a full demon did have its perks. I didn't feel sore at all. I grabbed my clothes from the baby bag and went to the bathroom and relieved my bladder before stepping into the shower.

My body had bounced back to the way it was from before the pregnancy. I washed my hair quickly and washed my body before getting out of the shower.

I shoved my clothes on and looked in the mirror there. My boobs looked gigantic and I had more curves than before, but I still looked absolutely sexy.

I walked out of the shower and Sesshomaru pulled my body to his and we watched our babies as they slept.

**Yay! The babies are here now! Three babies, that's a surprise, huh? Did anyone expect that? Well I am really happy that this story has not been deleted yet, but I don't want to take chances, so please, if you haven't done it yet please save the link to the blog if you want to continue reading it if it gets deleted. I am very excited about how this story is progressing. I love reviews, so please click on that blue button at the bottom of the screen!**


	11. Important!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	12. Chapter 8

**3 Months Later**

"Haru, please calm down," I cooed to my thirteen week old son as he wiggled in my arms. I giggled when he froze and looked up at me. He started to lick me and he nuzzled closer to me and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

My babies are so sweet sometimes.

I guess I spoke too soon.

Hina and Daichi both started to whimper and growl and I let out a groan.

Sesshomaru came back upstairs with their bottles and I put Haru in the bassinet and lifted Hina up. I took a bottle from Sesshomaru and started to feed her.

Hina opened her mouth for her bottle happily and started to eat. I giggled and kissed her forehead.

Sesshomaru lifted Daichi up and rocked him in his arms. Daichi stopped crying and accepted his bottle.

I was way too tired today and I wanted nothing more than to just collapse into bed and fall asleep. Sesshomaru and I had been awake since about three in the morning and right now it was almost nine o'clock.

I definitely wasn't looking forward to the days when Sesshomaru starts going back to work.

I sat down on the rocking chair with Hina in my lap and continued to feed her. She wiggled her furry little body around in my lap until she was comfortable and she closed her puppy eyes.

I sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful with Daichi in his arms. Sesshy was definitely a natural daddy.

Haru squealed from the bassinet and rolled around before finally settling down on his belly and started at me. I giggled when he let out a cute little squeak of a sneeze.

I sighed and rested against the seat. I closed my eyes and I felt Hina wiggle around again.

She stopped eating and refused to take her bottle again so I lifted her up so she was resting on my shoulder and I patted her back and she let out a cute little burping sound.

Everything about these three are adorable

I put Hina back in the bassinet and put her blanket on top of her. She closed her eyes and wiggled around quite a bit before finally settling down.

Daichi was still happily eating, which I was fine with. Sesshomaru was such a good father already.

I loved Sesshomaru so much.

Sesshy and I hadn't had sex for the past week and he was starting to get a bit impatient. My sex crazed husband didn't like taking a break from the more active part of our relationship.

I giggled at the thought and Sesshomaru glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and went back to watching Hina and Haru.

All three of the babies were in one bassinet since they seemed to sleep better when they were all together.

Sesshomaru put Daichi in the crib with his siblings before pulling me into his arms.

I giggled and turned around before putting my hands around his waist. He leaned down to kiss me and I sighed in pleasure.

My man has such an amazing pair of lips.

Sesshomaru turned the sound maker and baby monitor on before pulling me out of the room and shutting the door.

Sesshomaru threw me over his shoulder before I could disagree and I let out a yelp of surprise.

Sesshomaru just turned and gave me a small grin before going to our bedroom. He threw me on the bed and went to go lock the door before coming back to the bed.

He kissed me roughly and pressed me against the bed. I let out a loud moan when I felt him fondle my breasts.

They were much bigger and sensitive since I had given birth. I didn't wear bras when I was at home since I usually breastfed the kids.

Sesshomaru tugged on my nipples through my shirt and I let out another moan. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck.

He pulled my shirt off and squeezed my breasts once more, but this time I pushed him away. I shoved my shirt back on.

"My boobs are sore and I'm not in the mood." I said before kissing him softly.

He growled and kissed me again but pulled away afterwards. I giggled and kissed him again softly. He sighed and helped me up before pulling me downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arms around my waist and pulling me into his arms. I missed these moments with him.

Most of our time was spent taking care of the triplets and we hadn't had much mommy and daddy alone time.

I didn't feel like having sex very much either, my boobs were always sore and I was just never in the mood.

Sesshomaru would just have to be patient for a while. I decided to eat something simple and grabbed some stuff for a sandwich. I couldn't stand eating bacon and eggs anymore even though it had been the only thing I craved during my pregnancy.

I finished making my sandwich, which only had turkey, lettuce, tomato, pickles, cheese, and mayo on it.

I hadn't lost my love for pickles after my pregnancy.

I went to the living room and Sesshomaru followed me and sat down next to me on the couch.

His hands wound around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. I giggled and continued to eat. I was pretty hungry for some reason.

Usually I was fine for at least ten hours without eating.

I had started birth control after giving birth so Sesshomaru and I were happy we didn't have to use condoms. Sesshy seriously hated condoms.

I finished eating my sandwich and put the plate in the kitchen before going back to the living room. Sesshomaru was lying down on the couch and he was half asleep.

I giggled and snuggled next to him. He pulled me on top of him and buried his face into my neck before purring and falling asleep.

I giggled again and put my arms around him. He was so warm and comfortable. Sesshomaru started to kiss my neck and I immediately knew that he was awake and I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. I didn't feel like having sex, I was actually feeling quite a bit nauseous.

I got up and stretched a bit before going upstairs to the nursery to check on the babies. All three of them were awake and playing with each other.

They were growing faster than normally and Sesshomaru was going to teach them how to shift into their human form today.

They could understand Sesshomaru's growls so it wouldn't take much time to convince them to shift.

I lifted Hina up when she growled at her brothers and tried to bite Daichi. She snuggled close to my chest and licked me. My face scrunched up and I giggled.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and chuckled when he saw Hina licking my face. I pouted and Hina licked my lips and I pulled my face away.

I kissed her cheek and snuggled her cute furry body closer to mine. I was ready for them to stay this way forever.

I loved how cute they were!

Sesshomaru lifted Haru and Daichi up and told me to follow him outside with Hina.

I followed him and he put Haru and Daichi in the grass. I did the same with Hina and Sesshomaru told me to go stand on the deck. I did what he asked and almost screamed when I saw Sesshomaru being surrounded by white wisps of wind.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was greeted with the face of a giant…dog. Wow, so this is how Sesshomaru looked in his true form.

I giggled when he nuzzled me with his nose and I patted his giant dog face. Even his head was taller than me in this form. I put my arms around his neck and he licked me.

I screamed and gave Sesshomaru a glare and he let out a bark that sounded distinctly like a laugh.

He walked over to where the babies were and let out a loud growl. All of the babies immediately looked up at him. He let out a few small growls and nudged the babies a little. They all lay down in the grass and curled up into balls.

Sesshomaru growled again and I just watched him. You could see the huge crescent mark on his head. He looked so cute!

I giggled at my thoughts and Sesshomaru turned to me and pushed me a little. I almost fell down and I decided to sit on the floor.

I don't think Sesshomaru would appreciate it if I fell down and broke my ankle. I remember how clumsy I had been when I was in middle school and high school.

I had broken my ankle, wrist, arm, and leg before.

I was extremely accident prone back then…

Sesshomaru nudged me again and I looked at him questioningly. He huffed and grabbed the back of my shirt in his mouth before dropping me down where the kids were.

They were all scrunched up and you could tell they were trying to concentrate.

I sighed and leaned back on my arms. I closed my eyes for a second and before I knew it I could hear tiny little cries. I opened my eyes and looked down and realized that Hina was now a tiny little person.

I lifted her up and took time to see what she looked like. She had little tufts of Sesshomaru's hair and after looking at her eyes for a little while I realized she had golden hazel eyes that were quite similar to mine.

Sesshomaru shifted back into his human form and went to go get clothes for them. Hina was crying in my arms and I cooed to her and calmed her down.

She was so cute!

Sesshomaru came back outside and he walked over to me and gave me a changing pad and diapers. I put a diaper on Hina and put a purple onesie on her. She yawned and snuggled close to my body. I gave her to Sesshomaru.

Haru and Daichi both shifted into their human forms at the same time and started wailing. I put diapers on them and changed them into onesies before putting them down in the grass and rubbing their bellies.

Daichi was a mirror image of Sesshomaru; same hair and eyes. All three of them had

They stopped crying and wiggled around a bit before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

I giggled and kissed their foreheads before lifting them up. I went inside and put them in the bassinet and Sesshomaru put Hina in next to them.

I went back outside to get the changing pad and put it at the bottom section of the changing table.

I was going baby shopping with Kagome and Sango. Kagome had her daughter, Sakura, two months earlier and she was so adorable.

She had Inuyasha's silver hair and Kagome's brown eyes. Sakura had only been 5 pounds 4 ounces and she was so tiny when she was born.

I stretched and went to the bedroom to change. I put jean shorts and a tank top on before putting a sweatshirt on.

I checked the clock and realized that it was already 12:00 I was meeting Kagome and Sango at the mall in half an hour. I was going to bring the babies with me and Kagome was bringing Sakura.

I already had the triple stroller in the back of my car and the babies' car seats were in my car too.

I put tiny little baby pants on the kids and Sesshomaru took Daichi and Hina to the car and I packed the diaper bag. I had bottles, diapers, wipes, a changing pad, pacifiers, three extra pairs of clothes, and three extra blankets in the bag. It was pretty fat by the time I was done filling it. It would fit perfectly in the bottom of the stroller, so I didn't care.

I lifted up Haru and brought him downstairs with the bag hanging off my other shoulder.

I opened the side door of my car and buckled Haru into his seat facing car seat. I put the diaper bag in the trunk and closed it. Sesshomaru was going to go hang out with Inuyasha and Miroku today while Sango, Kagome and I went shopping.

I covered the three kids with their blankets and kissed their foreheads before closing the backseat door.

Sesshomaru kissed me goodbye and went back in the house. I grabbed my car keys and started the car and pulled out of the garage. I started driving to the mall and Daichi started crying. I put the classical music CD into the car and pressed play.

Daichi stopped crying and yawned before falling asleep. I giggled and continued driving. I got to the mall quickly and I parked the car, got out, and got the stroller out of the trunk. I opened it up and put the diaper bag on the bottom before getting the baby carriers out of the car seats and putting them into the stroller.

I got all of the kids out of the car and walked to the main entrance and saw that Kagome and Sango were already waiting.

Sakura was asleep in her stroller and she yawned and snuggled into her blankets. I giggled and saw that Hina, Haru, and Daichi were all awake and looking around.

"I see that Sesshomaru showed them how to shift," Sango said smiling down at my children.

Sango had formerly been a demon slayer with her brother Kohaku, who I had dated before. He was the only boyfriend of mine that had ever broken up with me. He was married to Kanna, my friend's sister, and they were perfect for each other.

I was happy for him. He was a photographer and he and Kanna were expecting their first child in six months.

The first store we went to was Gymboree. I got a few cute onesies for the boys and tiny little dresses for Hina. I got so many baby shoes and socks.

I had about eight bags of stuff by the time we left the store. Kagome had about twenty, which I couldn't stop laughing at. She practically bought everything in the store.

Sango had admitted that she wanted a child soon and that Miroku was ready for a child as well, but they didn't know if it was the best time to have a baby.

"Sango having a baby now wouldn't be that hard, and you would have so many people to support and help you." I said patting her hand. She gave me a smile and I returned the gesture.

Haru started crying when we were on our way to Carter's so I stopped the stroller near a bench and took the bottles from the diaper bag.

I took the caps off and started to feed Haru and Hina. They both happily accepted their bottles and started to eat. Daichi was asleep and I decided to feed him after these two were done. It had been about three hours since these three had eaten.

Hina and Haru stopped eating an wouldn't take their bottles again so I put the caps back on and put them back in the bag. I lifted Haru up and sat him down on my lap and gave his back a little pat. He let out a cute little burp and a little bit of spit up. I wiped the spit up off his chin and put him back in the stroller.

I did the same with Hina and grabbed another bottle to feed Daichi. Kagome was currently feeding Sakura.

Daichi was asleep while I fed him but he was eating so it didn't matter.

All three of them slept so much. Sesshomaru said it was because they were demons and they grew a lot faster than humans.

Daichi pushed the bottle out of his mouth and turned his head. I put the cap back on and lifted him out and burped him. He continued to sleep and I put him back in the stroller.

I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing.

Kagome finished feeding Sakura and we went to Carter's. I didn't get much more stuff since I had pretty much gotten everything I wanted from Gymboree.

We went to the food court after we were done baby shopping. I got salad since I didn't feel like eating and Kagome and Sango had pasta.

I finished eating and covered the kids with their blankets before putting the hood of the stroller above them.

We decided to go clothes shopping for ourselves now so we went to a regular clothing store.

I got a few comfortable shirts and a bunch of shorts and jeans. My maternity clothes were in a closet in the basement of our house since I knew I wouldn't need it for at least another year.

I definitely wasn't getting pregnant anytime soon.

I was pretty tired by the time we were done shopping and I wanted nothing more than to go home, put the babies in the nursery, and sleep.

I said goodbye to Kagome and Sango and gave them both hugs and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead before going back to the car and putting the carriers in the car seats.

I shoved the stroller into the trunk and put the bags on top of it before getting into the driver's seat. I drank some water before starting to drive back home.

I was exhausted right now.

I got home pretty fast and got the babies out of the car and grabbed the baby bag. I took the three of them upstairs one by one and changed their diapers and put them in the bassinet.

I went back to the garage and got the clothing bags. There were about twelve bags of stuff. I went up to the babies' room and put their new stuff in the closet. I sat down on the rocking chair to rest a little bit.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

When I got home I went upstairs to the nursery to check on the kids and walked in and realized that Rin was asleep on the rocking chair and the babies were all asleep.

I lifted Rin up bridal style and took her back to our bedroom. I pulled her clothes off and put one of my shirts on her before putting her into the bed.

I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before going to my study. I had to go to a meeting tomorrow, it was mandatory, even for me.

I started working and couldn't keep my mind off of the change in Rin's scent this week.

**Yay! A new chapter, my old computer is sadly not working and my parents bought me a new computer. The keyboard is quite a bit different and it's taking me some time to get used to it. I hope that there weren't many grammar mistakes! I would love to hear what you think of the new chapter, so please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 9

**1 Week Later**

Sesshomaru had been acting a bit…weird lately. No, weird was an understatement. He was sniffing me all the time and he wouldn't let me out of the house.

Something was wrong, and he wouldn't tell me, and truthfully it was annoying the crap out of me.

I was currently sitting in the nursery with Hina, Haru, and Daichi. All of them were asleep in their bassinet and they looked so cute.

Sesshomaru walked into the nursery and put his arms around me from behind. I leaned against him and watched our sleeping babies.

Thank god they were sleeping. All three of them had been extremely fussy for the past few days and refused to sleep without Sesshomaru and I.

They had been sleeping in our bed for the past week.

I was tired as hell.

I turned around and kissed Sesshomaru. He gladly kissed me back and I pushed him away and giggled before turning the baby monitor on and shoving Sesshomaru out of the room before closing the door.

I lifted up Sesshomaru's hand to check the time. It was already noon. Those babies sleep all the time. Sesshomaru said it was normal since they were all full demons and were growing at a much faster rate than a human child or even a hanyou child.

I went downstairs and lay down on the couch. I just wanted to relax while the babies were sleeping. I was glad that they weren't being fussy.

Sesshomaru lay down next to me on the couch and kissed me gently. I moaned and straddled him and kissed his neck.

Sesshomaru's hands started to trail up the back of my shirt and when he was about to take it off I heard the doorbell ring.

I adjusted my clothes before getting up and answering the door. I froze when I saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

My parents.

I opened the door to let them in and they both walked in and hugged me.

I continued to stay frozen.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked before closing the door.

"We called your work, they gave us the address." My mom said before hugging me again.

I heard a cry from the baby monitor on the table and I went upstairs after telling Sesshomaru to do something about my parents.

Once I was in the nursery I saw that Haru was awake and wailing. I lifted him up and he continued to cry. I pulled him to my chest and kissed his cheek before rocking him in my arms.

He was such a cutie pie. Haru stopped crying after a few minutes and I put him back in the bassinet before covering him with his blanket again.

I went back downstairs after closing the door and I saw that my parents were talking to Sesshomaru about something.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" My mom said once I came downstairs. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I never intended to hurt my parents by not telling them.

I knew that they loved me and I knew that they cared about what happened to me, but they hadn't been a very active part of my childhood.

"I was scared; I didn't want my babies to end up hating you because you were never there." I said sitting on the couch and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Do you think we wouldn't be there for them if they needed us?" My dad asked immediately.

"You were never there for me so how can I expect you to be there for my kids." I said looking up at them with all the pent up emotions I had.

"You should give us more credit, we made sure you were happy and healthy your whole life. We would have given up anything for you. You don't understand." My mom said gently.

"I'm a mother now, why wouldn't I understand. The only thing I understand is that I wouldn't be able to leave these babies for one day, much less years at a time." I stood up. I was definitely starting to get angry.

"I didn't know this is how you felt, you should have told us." My mother seemed heartbroken and I wanted to go over there and hug her, but we needed to clear this up.

"You should have known! You're my mother; I shouldn't have needed to tell you." I was on the verge of tears.

"I love you Rin, do you think it wasn't hard for us to leave you? We hated leaving you, but our work was everything. Without it you wouldn't have been able to get all the opportunities that you had." My mother wasn't angry; I could see that she wasn't.

"Just leave, please, I need to clear my mind." I took a deep breath and my mother sighed.

"Okay, but promise you'll call." I nodded and went over to hug her before she left. I loved her a lot, and she knew that.

Once my parents were gone I groaned and dived onto the couch face first.

"You're going to need to get up eventually," Sesshomaru said tickling me. I screamed and fell off the couch and he continued to tickle me.

"Stop it!" I laughed and kicked and tried to get him to stop. He finally stopped and helped me stand up.

I was about to go upstairs and Sesshomaru buried his face in my neck. I pushed him away.

"What is up with you? You've been acting weird for the past week." Sesshomaru shrugged and I sighed and smacked his arm.

"Tell me!"

"I think you could be…pregnant again." Sesshomaru wasn't looking straight at me and I smacked him again.

"You idiot, I'm not pregnant! It's not possible, I'm on birth control." I crossed my arms.

"It's very much possible," Sesshomaru said looking at me. I sighed. I really didn't want any more kids for a while.

"Hina, Haru, and Daichi are only three months old." I said giving Sesshomaru a slight glare.

"I didn't plan it to happen; I thought that the birth control would work." Sesshomaru said pulling me into his arms.

I heard a cry from the baby monitor again and I sighed. Sesshomaru and I went upstairs to the nursery and I saw that it was Haru again.

I lifted him up and left the room. He was going to end up waking up his brother and sister.

I went to my bedroom and rocked him in my arms and tried to calm him down. It somewhat worked. He was probably just hungry or something.

I tried to nurse him and he latched on.

"Good boy, you're just hungry sweetheart," I cooed to him. He looked up at me while he ate and I giggled when he blinked and unlatched to yawn.

The babies were all so adorable! All of them looked more like Sesshomaru, which wasn't very weird since all of them were full demons.

I wonder if I actually am pregnant if this baby will be a full demon.

I shook the thought out of my head and focused back on the hungry baby in my arms. Sesshomaru was still in the nursery. I could hear him talking to the babies through the baby monitor.

I stayed quiet and listened to what he was saying. What thing could he possibly be talking about with our three month old children?

I heard the words wedding and Izayoi. I assumed he was talking about how we were supposed to plan the wedding soon.

Maybe we would have to delay the wedding until after this child was born.

Another baby, I didn't even want to think about it.

Haru unlatched and I burped him and set him down on the bed before adjusting my clothes. I went back to the nursery with him and gave him to Sesshomaru. He wasn't falling asleep anytime soon.

Haru was all awake and happy. He started to tug on Sesshomaru's hair and I giggled.

Haru tried to shove it in his mouth and Sesshomaru opened his fist and pulled his hair out of it.

"Don't eat daddy's hair little boy," I chuckled and kissed Haru's forehead.

Daichi and Hina were both still awake and I lifted up Daichi and Hina and sat down on the rocking chair before starting to feed both of them.

I loved feeding them, it was so cute when they looked up at me with their huge golden eyes.

Kagome, Sango and I were planning on hanging out at Kagome's. The kids could play together and we would get some friendly bonding time.

Sesshomaru had some work to take care of. He had been working from home for a while since he didn't want to leave me to take care of our three little mischief makers.

I checked the clock in the room and saw it was almost 1:30. Daichi unlatched and wouldn't latch back on so I burped him and he hiccupped. I giggled at the cute sound he made and kissed his cheek. He smiled his toothless grin and hiccupped again.

Hina finished eating too and I burped her and adjusted my clothes. I put Daichi back in the bassinet and changed Hina's diaper.

She was sucking her fist and looking around and I giggled when she started to play with her hands. These three were still so tiny.

Sesshomaru said that they wouldn't grow very fast, but faster than a normal human child.

I changed Daichi's diaper next and he yawned and fell asleep. He was a sleepy one. I bounced Hina and Daichi in my arms and put them in their bassinet. Sesshomaru did the same with Haru and I just watched our babies play with their feet and hands.

"You guys are so cute!" I cooed to them and kissed all of them before going to the bedroom to change my clothes.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I got my phone from where it was charging and saw that I had a text from Kagome. I needed to be over at her house in ten minutes.

I went to the garage and the car seats were already set up in Sesshomaru's car.

I went back inside and went upstairs. Sesshomaru helped me get the kids set up in their carriers.

I took Daichi downstairs and Sesshomaru brought Hina and Haru downstairs. Sesshomaru got the carriers set up in his car and I went inside and packed up the diaper bag. I brought it downstairs and put it in the back seat of the car.

I got into the car and Sesshomaru pulled out of the garage and he started driving to Kagome's house.

Kagome didn't live very far away from us since we were both in the same neighborhood. They had really good schools hear and we weren't so far from Inutaisho and Izayoi, which was always nice.

"You look tired," Sesshomaru said glancing over at me.

"Thanks, it took such a long time to look like this," I said sarcastically. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You need more sleep. I'll take care of the kids tonight and you can sleep," I smiled and kissed Sesshomaru before letting him focus on the road again.

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of the house and helped me get the kids out of the car and I went inside with Haru and Daichi's carriers and Sesshomaru had Hina and the diaper bag.

Kagome was in the living room with Sakura and I put the carriers on the ground and got the kids out of them before putting them down on the carpet with Sakura.

Hina and Sakura started to pat each other's faces and I giggled. Haru and Daichi rolled over to where they were and Haru started to suck on his hand and make cute little sounds. I giggled and kissed Sesshomaru goodbye before he left.

I sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch.

"What's up? You seem all tired," Kagome said turning to me.

"Sesshomaru told me that he thinks I'm pregnant again." I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Is that good or bad?" Kagome asked immediately.

"I don't know right now. We already have three little babies to take care of; I wanted to wait a few years before having any more kids." I shrugged.

"I think you'll be fine even if you have another baby. You can handle it, and you have everyone to help you too." Kagome patted my hand and I smiled.

"Oh, and to top it off, my parents came to visit today. It was very emotional and stupid and I told them I would call them later after I calmed down." I shrugged and my attention went back to the four tiny babies playing on the carpet. Daichi sat down on his butt and bounced up and down.

I laughed and smiled. They were so adorable sometimes. I just wanted to eat them up.

I heard the doorbell ring and I got up and opened the door. Sango was finally here.

"Hey girlie," I said letting her in and closing the door.

Sango sat down next to Kagome and we both stared at her.

"What?" She asked looking back and forth between us. I looked at Kagome and back at Sango.

"So Sango, when are you and Miroku planning on tying the knot?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She blushed and looked away.

"Miroku and I aren't planning on getting married anytime soon," She shrugged. Kagome and I both made a face.

"Hey! We've been dating for two years, we're not ready for marriage or children yet."

"I dated Sesshomaru for two months and he proposed to me and I got pregnant." I said giving Sango a look.

She just shrugged. It was going to happen eventually. Miroku and Sango are a great couple, even though he's a huge letch.

The babies were all lying down on the floor and Hina and Sakura were both asleep.

Kagome told Sango about the pregnancy thing and when I turned around they were both smiling and giving me these weird looks.

"You guys are being creepy," I said scooting away from them. They both laughed and pulled me back.

"So baby mama, how do you feel?" Sango asked smiling at me again.

"Is everyone happy about my pregnancy except for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Both of them answered at the same time. I rolled my eyes and snorted in amusement.

"Why aren't you happy about your pregnancy?" Kagome asked resting her arm on the couch.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another child," I shrugged and my attention went back to the kids on the floor. All four of them were asleep so I put a blanket on them.

I rubbed Daichi's belly when he started whimpering and he yawned and went back to sleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning back to the girls.

"Come upstairs, I need to show you something," Kagome said pulling the both of us with her. She saw Inuyasha coming downstairs.

"Go watch the kids for a few minutes, they're in the living room," Kagome said before shoving him that way.

I chuckled and she continued to pull us upstairs. She closed the door of her bedroom before unlocking the closet in the corner and opening the door.

Sango and I just stared when we saw what was inside.

Kagome's wedding dress!

"It's so pretty! I can just imagine how good it will look when you get married," I smiled at Kagome.

"Oh, this isn't my wedding dress, this dress is for you. Izayoi and I were put up to the task of finding you a dress." Kagome smiled.

Now I understood what Sesshomaru was talking about before in the nursery about the wedding and Izayoi.

"But I'll be getting bigger," I said pouting and admiring the dress.

"Not if you have your wedding in the next month. Sesshomaru told Izayoi to plan the wedding for exactly five weeks from now." Kagome said smiling.

I hugged her and Sango and started doing a little happy dance.

"I'm getting married, oh my god!" I hugged them again and they laughed and put their arms around me.

Kagome took the dress out of the closet and Sango and Kagome helped me put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. The dress was so gorgeous (pic will be on my profile, so check there!)

It was a strapless dress with embroidery on the bodice and it flared out at my hips. It was beautiful, and thank god it fit. Hopefully it would fit in five weeks.

Kagome and Sango helped me get out of it and we put it back in the closet and Kagome locked the door again.

"When we were buying the dresses I tried them on since we're the same size, and I thought this one would look best on you." I hugged Kagome again and she laughed and hugged me back.

We went back downstairs and Inuyasha was sitting there and the kids were all still sleeping. Sakura was half on top of Haru and he was sucking on his fist.

I glanced and Inuyasha and saw he was asleep on the couch. I poked his arm and he snorted and changed his position so he was lying on the couch. I giggled and sat back down on the floor with Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha is like a big baby, you're pretty much a mother of two babies Kagome," I said smiling at her. She smacked my arm and I pouted.

"Don't talk about my hubby that way," Kagome said pursing her lips and snapping in a Z formation.

Sango and I burst into laughter and I buried my face in her shoulder and laughed again.

"Oy, shut up," Inuyasha mumbled from the couch. Kagome smacked his ass and he sat up and glared at her.

"You look exactly like Sesshomaru when you're glaring, it's not even funny." I said chuckling.

"I don't even want to be related to him," Inuyasha said before closing his eyes again. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms.

I heard some yelling outside before Miroku and Sesshomaru walked inside. I guess it was time for their stupid American football.

I don't even understand that sport. It's just a bunch of men running at each other trying to get a ball, and you don't even use your feet. Why do they call it football?

Inuyasha got off the couch and they went to the basement. The big TV was down there, it was reserved specifically for these stupid sport games.

I'm not exactly a fan of sports.

Haru woke up and started crying. I lifted him and started to hum to him. He came down to whimpers and I got up and went to the diaper bag before putting his pacifier in his mouth.

Haru stopped crying and he just looked around the room. I put him back down on the floor with the others and sat down with Sango and Kagome again. We just watched the babies while they played and slept on the floor.

Haru continued to suck on his pacifier and look around and Sakura woke up and yawned before sitting up and playing with her foot.

She fell back down on her back and started to lift up her foot and play with it.

We laughed at her antics and Kagome got her to put her foot down when she was about to put it in her mouth.

"I think I want a baby," Sango said after a few minutes.

"You should talk to Miroku about it," I said smiling at her and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you can join the mommy gang." Kagome laughed and Sango chuckled and shrugged.

"The mommy gang seems pretty lame, especially since you and Rin are part of it," Both of us smacked Sango and she laughed and pushed us away.

"I was joking, sheesh." Kagome and I both just gave her a look and she laughed again.

If Sango had a baby we could be the mommy musketeers. That would be fun.

Man we're a weird group of friends.

**AWWWW! I've gone into this huge writing mode, you should expect some updates on some of my other stories as well, if you read any other of my stories….probably not…I'm not that good of a writer. Anyways, wasn't that a cute chapter, as I said before, the link to a picture of Rin's wedding dress is on my profile, so check it out! Aren't all the babies so cute? Rin is pregnant again, which I don't think any of you were expecting, well maybe a few xD. I would really love to hear what you think of that. To those few people who want Rin to keep having a bunch of babies, sorry, but I don't plan for Rinnie to get pregnant after this. I think four babies are enough. Please leave a review for me! I would love to hear what you guys think about the chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 10

**3 Weeks Later**

Well it turns out Sesshomaru's assumption was right, I was currently just over six weeks pregnant with baby number four, and thank god it was only one baby this time. I was so glad my stomach was still flat.

Sesshomaru and I were having our wedding in twelve days and I was getting so excited about it! Today was the cake tasting, which I was the most excited about because I would get to eat lots of cake. I was craving sweets right now.

This pregnancy was different from my last; I actually haven't gotten any morning sickness so far so I was happy. I was currently sitting on the floor of the living room with Daichi, Hina, and Haru, who were fed and changed and calmly playing with each other.

Sesshomaru walked in through the front door with the food I sent him out to get for me, well it was a few cans of peaches, peanut butter, and Oreo cookies…my cravings were pretty normal. At least I wasn't craving anything weird like ice cream with pickles; actually pickles had been making me feel sick.

Sesshomaru helped me stand up and kissed me gently before giving me the bag and sending me off to the kitchen with a smack to my ass. I turned and sent him a playful glare before going to the kitchen.

I finished eating my snacks and went back to the living room and sat down on the floor next to Sesshomaru. Daichi sneezed and started giggling like crazy. I lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi sweetheart," I cooed, kissing his cheek. He just giggled and pulled on my hair. Kagome, Sango, Izayoi, and my mom were coming to pick me up in fifteen minutes for the cake tasting. Then we were going to decide on the flowers and stuff. The wedding was being held in the gigantic garden at Izayoi and Inutaisho's house. It was huge and beautiful and there were flowers everywhere.

We had the catering set up too, and the wedding cake design that I had in mind was beautiful too. Oh I can't wait for the wedding! I knew that Izayoi and Kagome were both trying hard to make sure I didn't get stressed out. Izayoi was already telling me that she would spend the whole night sewing if the dress ended up being too tight the night before the wedding. I cried like a baby when she said that and repeatedly told her how much I love her.

After all the wedding stuff we were having a big family dinner at Izayoi and Inutaisho's house with my parents, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Oh, and of course Sesshomaru, me, and Hina, Daichi, Haru, and Sakura.

I heard the doorbell ring and Sesshomaru helped me up. I opened the door and Kagome walked in and waited for me to get my jacket and purse and stuff before we left.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked, patting my belly, it was starting to show already which kind of made me assume that the baby was a full demon. I have a doctor's appointment next week to have the first ultrasound.

"I've been fine; my cravings haven't been really weird. This morning I made Sesshomaru get Oreos, peaches, and peanut butter." Kagome giggled a bit and I turned to her and gave her a small glare. I got into the back seat of Izayoi's car. She and my mom were in the front seats and I was with Sango and Kagome.

"Rin, you don't even look pregnant," Sango teased, I pouted and patted my non-existent baby bump. I froze when I glanced down at her hand and squealed loudly before excitedly pointing to her hand, there was an engagement ring sitting on her left ring finger.

"Miroku proposed!?" Kagome and I both yelled in unison, nearly making Izayoi crash the car into the one in front. Sango was just blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"You know how I've wanted to get a cat? Well Miroku adopted a cute little demon cat, and when he gave her to me the ring was tied on a ribbon around her neck. It was really cheesy, but romantic." Sango said, still blushing. I hugged her tightly, well as tightly as I could.

"I can't believe you're getting married! Now all we have to do is wait for you to get pregnant and then we'll all be mothers." I hugged Sango again and she choked on her spit when I mentioned her getting pregnant. I giggled and she rolled her eyes before hugging me back. We got to the bakery pretty quickly and I was excited to taste cake.

I plopped down onto a chair and relaxed. I couldn't help but nearly drool when they brought the platter with different arrays of cake. Rin, control yourself!

The first cake I tasted was a vanilla bean cake with a chocolate mousse filling, Kagome was silently laughing at me while I ate the cake. I must be making my food sex noises again... I tried the vanilla cake with a few different types of fillings and frostings before going onto the second cake.

It was an almond cake with a blackberry cream cheese filling and frosting. It was too sweet for me and the frosting tasted too much like cream cheese.

I fell in love with the third cake; it was a chocolate cake with salted caramel filling and frosting. It was delicious and I literally could not stop eating it. This was it, this was my cake.

"Now we have to decide on the design. Considering the fact that the demon council will be there and a lot of our family friends it should be pretty big." Izayoi leaned back in her chair and waited for me to respond since I had cake in my mouth...

"I was thinking a five tiered cake covered in fondant, with a diamond pattern and pearls. I also want a chocolate ribbon circling the bottom of each tier with a bow on each one," I finally said, after thinking for a few minutes (link for picture of cake at bottom of chapter!)

"How big should the bottom tier of the cake be?" Kagome asked, opening a binder she had in her bag. It was supposed to be my wedding book and only Kagome, Izayoi, Sango, my mother, and me are allowed to look in it.

"I want the bottom tier to be fourteen inches, and then each tier will get two inches smaller." Izayoi nodded before standing up and discussing the size of the cake with the baker.

I took the wedding book from Kagome and looked through the pages. The marriage license was in the front and I took it out of the cover it was in and looked it over.

"Hey, I think they made a mistake on the marriage license. It says my last name is Sato, not Arai." Kagome took it from me and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw I was right. I glanced up at my mother and she was avoiding my eyes.

"Mom, do you want to explain why you aren't looking me in the eye." I pretended to stay as calm as possible, there was probably a normal reason for this…but then again, in order to get the marriage license I needed my birth certificate, which my mom gave directly to Sesshomaru.

"Let's wait until we leave," My mother, if that's even who she is, still wasn't looking me in the eyes. I took a deep breath to calm down a little more.

"No, I want to discuss it now." I stood up and grabbed my mother's arm before pulling her to the bathroom with me for a slight bit of privacy.

"Now explain," I demanded the moment we got through the bathroom door. My mother currently looked flustered and nervous. Never in my life had I ever seen my mother looking so broken.

"I guess this was inevitable, Rin…you were adopted." I froze when she said that. I was definitely not expecting that. I was expecting something completely different, like my dad wasn't my biological dad.

My mom always told me I was a honeymoon baby. I probably looked a lot calmer than I felt. Every good memory with my parents flashed into my mind. They had been lying to me all these years.

"What?" My voice sounded small and broken in my mind and my mother had this pained look on her face. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Your father and I had just gotten married, and I did get pregnant during my honeymoon, but I miscarried very early into it. Your father and I were heartbroken and we applied for adoption. We thought that maybe it would take years for us to adopt a baby, eight months later we found out that there was a little baby girl.

You were only seven months old, and you were so chubby and extremely healthy. I fell in love with you the moment you giggled and tugged my hair with force that I didn't expect from a seven month old baby.

A few weeks after the adoption was finalized your dad and I found out that your biological parents, the Sato's, had been murdered by demons. We didn't want anything to hurt the adoption so we never mentioned it to anyone. The reason we never thought to change your last name is because we thought that maybe when you grew up you would want to know about your birth parents. We planned to tell you before now but we never got the chance." My mom stopped her explanation and I just stood there with a blank expression on my face.

"No one ever thought to tell me? You've been lying to me my entire life." I shook my head in disgust before storming out of the bathroom and I heard my mom calling after me, I ignored her and ran straight out of the bakery.

I didn't know where I was headed, but I didn't want to be around any of these people. Who knows, maybe Izayoi knew I was adopted too. Did Sesshomaru know that I was adopted? The thought made me run faster, I just ran away from all my problems.

When I finally stopped, the sun was already starting to set and I was in the middle of nowhere. I plopped down onto the grass and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. A few minutes later a car pulled up close to where I was.

"Rin, is that you? Get in here!" I sniffled and looked up, it was Yura.

"Yeah, it's me." I stood up and got into the car. I'm sure I looked like a complete wreck right now.

"What happened?" Yura asked stroking my arm.

"Did you know that I was adopted?" I asked her immediately. Yura just widened her eyes and shook her head 'no'.

"Is that why you're in the middle of nowhere with no shoes?" I glanced down at my feet…oh right, I kicked off my heels somewhere along the way and just left them there, that also reminded me that I left my purse in the bakery with Izayoi and Kagome so I didn't have a phone either.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" I asked, not answering Yura's question.

"Sure," She started her car and continued driving. I just looked at the trees, the sun was still setting and it looked beautiful. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but I was really starting to feel separated from the babies. I wanted to see Hina, Haru, and Daichi, but I didn't want to be around them the way I felt right now. I was angry and tired and just feeling very sad.

We got to Yura's apartment pretty fast and she said she would call Kagura and Kanna and we could have a little girl time. I hadn't really talked to any of them since I stopped modeling.

"I heard you had triplets, two boys and one girl." I was currently sitting on the couch wearing Yura's pajamas; the both of us were eating ice cream and waiting for the other two girls.

"Yeah...Haru, Daichi, and Hina; I'm currently expecting baby number four." Yura just looked at me for a second before giggling.

"You're really pregnant again? How far along are you?" The doorbell rang and I got up and opened the door. When Kagura and Kanna saw me they both attacked me in a hug and nearly made me fall down.

"I missed you guys too," I giggled and we went to the living room. I let them talk while I grabbed a phone and called Sesshomaru just to tell him I was going to stay here with Yura.

"Hello." It was Inutaisho who answered; I called his house because Sesshomaru was supposed to come there with the kids.

"It's Rin; can you give the phone to Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly. Inutaisho and Izayoi had known me since I was a kid; they must have known I was adopted too.

"Rin where the hell are you?" Sesshomaru hissed into the phone. I was already starting to cry, Sesshomaru can be so mean sometimes.

"I'm with a friend. I'm gonna stay here tonight, I don't want to see my mom, dad, Izayoi, or Inutaisho any time soon, I need to talk to Kagome, is she there?"

"Rin, you're a mother you should be here to take care of the babies even if you are angry at your parents." Sesshomaru seemed to make the whole issue sound petty and stupid.

"I'm sorry that I'm upset my parents never told me I as adopted, I'm a terrible mother for having emotions. Are you happy now? Give the phone to Kagome."

"I didn't mean it that way, you have to come home Rin, I'll find you if you don't." Sesshomaru said gently. I didn't want to go anywhere and although I felt kind of bad, I didn't want to see my mother until everything sinks in. I'm still kind of in shock over the whole thing.

"I can't, I'll come home tomorrow, but not tonight." I disconnected the call and put the phone down before going back to the living room. Sesshomaru was right, I am being a bad mother right now, and I'm being selfish too.

When I sat down on the couch the three girls gave me a big group hug. I started crying again and I just stayed there hugging my friends for a while, I was extremely upset right now. I heard the phone ring and Kanna got up and answered it.

"It's someone for you; she says her name is Kagome." I shook my head and Kanna understood and told Kagome that I couldn't come to the phone before disconnecting. I had the distinct feeling that Kagome had always known I was adopted and I didn't feel like speaking to her, she would probably be just as hurtful as Sesshomaru was.

"Thanks for being here for me." I said quietly before hugging all of them one more time before rubbing away my tears. We ended up watching movies until we all passed out on the couch. Before falling asleep I couldn't help but wonder why my biological parents were killed by demons and if they had known they were in danger before they gave me up for adoption. All I knew was that I was going to find out as soon as possible.

**I'm so sorry for putting in that drama, I just thought the story needed a little more of a plot. I doubt any one of you expected that twist in the plot! I'm also extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time. It's been over five months; the last time I updated was in February! I PROMISE to update again by the end of next month to make up for all my bad updating habits. I'm trying to update all of my stories at least once a month and so far it's kind of working. I've only updated two other stories of mine this month, but at least it's an improvement. I hope no one gives up on me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was only a bit over 2,600 words. Please leave a review for me and tell me what you thought of chapter 10!**

**Oh and here's the link for a picture of the wedding cake, it will also be on my profile (remove spaces): www . weddinglands product /images /product /large _image _1457 . jpg (I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE)**


	15. Chapter 11

When I woke up Kagura, Kanna, Yura and I were all asleep in various areas of Yura's living room. I sat up and stretched, accidentally punching Kanna in the face when she sat up. She pushed my arm away and tiredly got up and went to the bathroom.

I giggled at her tiredness and stretched a bit more. I frowned when I thought about what had happened yesterday. But seriously, how did my parents think I would react to finding out I was adopted? Did they expect me to excitedly jump up and down? Ugh, just thinking about it made me feel upset, but I knew I would have to clear things with them as soon as possible. I knew that they never eant to hurt me.

"Honey, you're free to stay here a bit longer, but maybe you should go home to your man." Kagura interrupted my train of thought with her words and I sighed when I realized just how right she was. I was angry at my parents, but I shouldn't have taken it out on Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru had known I was adopted he wouldn't have hidden it from me. He was my best friend for years, we don't hide things from each other.

"I think it would be best if I went home." Kagura gave me a smile and I stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little. My mind wandered to my thoughts from last night. I was curious about my birth parents. Right there and then I decided that I would find out everything I could about them, whether or not I had Sesshomaru's support.

I left the bathroom and could immediately smell the lovely scent of cooked eggs. I followed the smell to the kitchen and Yura told me to help myself.

"Can you drive me home after we're done?" I asked, not worrying that my mouth was full. Yura snorted in amusement and nodded. After we were done eating Yura and I left. I didn't really feel like talking and I'm sure Yura could tell, since she didn't say anything.

"If you ever need anything, call me. I'm always here for you." Yura finally declared, giving me a smile and patting my hand. I gave her a smile and felt the waterworks starting. It was actually quite reassuring to know that I had Yura as a permanent friend.

The last thing I remember was seeing an extremely scared expression on her face. Then I felt a sharp pain and quickly lost consciousness.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was in the hospital, hooked up to an IV. I sat up slightly and regretted it. My leg had a huge cast on it and there was a boot on my ankle. My body was incredibly sore and I froze in shock when I realized something. I slammed my hand down on the call button, worriedly. A nurse came into the room after a couple moments.

"Ma'am, the doctor is on his way." She said gently.

"The baby, is my baby okay?" I nearly screamed, and then I asked again in a whisper, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm so sorry, you lost the baby." The nurse started, I tuned her out then and felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"There was a woman in the car, she was driving. Her name is Yura Oshiro. Is she alright? Have you called my fiancé yet?" The nurse seemed a bit frazzled with my questions, but she answered them.

"Yura is alright, she suffered a slight hip dislocation and her wrist is fractured. Your fiancé was called a few minutes before you woke up, he should be on his way. You took most of the impact from the accident." I nodded and leaned against the pillows on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

I only broke down once the nurse was gone. My baby is gone. I had already fallen in love with him or her, now the baby is gone. I couldn't hold back my tears, bursting into loud, depressing sobs. I didn't even notice when the Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Sesshomaru, the baby is…" I couldn't even bring myself to say it out loud. He walked over quickly, pulling me into his arms as best as he could. I felt like a failure of a mate, I couldn't even protect my beautiful unborn child. The thought made me cry even harder. The doctor walked in while he was holding me and I tried my best to wipe away my tears and calm down slightly.

"Ms. Sato, are you in any physical pain?" The doctor asked, glancing down at my leg. I shook my head 'no' and he continued speaking.

"Your tibia and fibula both broke cleanly, and we were able to realign them and put your leg in a cast. You broke your ankle and tore the ligament. Both the boot and cast should stay on for around six weeks, and can then be removed. You should be able to go home today." The doctor said, Sesshomaru just glanced at him, not moving or saying anything. As if an afterthought, the doctor added, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It was not a loss, she is alive and well." Sesshomaru said coldly, taking my hand in his knowing that I was incredibly upset about losing the child. I just rested against the pillows and closed my eyes.

I tried to stop thinking about the baby, but I couldn't. I finally gave into my tears once more and they continued to fall. Sesshomaru started stroking my hair and he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I calmed down after about half an hour and remembered the fact that I had three little babies waiting for me at home. Losing one baby didn't change that. I would stay strong, if not for myself, for Hina, Daichi, and Haru.

By the time my tears had dried Sesshomaru had already signed me out and he was carrying me to Yura's room so I could make sure she was okay. When I came into the room she sat up abruptly and looked over my body to see what had happened to me. Looking over her body, she looked pretty uninjured other than the wrap around her hips and the cast on her wrist. I was glad that neither of us sustained any incredibly serious injuries.

"I broke my tibia, fibula, and my ankle. I also tore the ligament in my ankle…I also lost the baby." I whispered at the end. Yura closed her eyes and I saw the tears starting to come.

"It's my entire fault, I am so, so sorry Rin." Yura said gently taking my hand in hers, I was so happy that I had such a good friend in her, I didn't want her to stress out too much.

"I don't blame you, it was an accident. Don't worry about it." I kissed her hand and gave her a half smile. Sesshomaru wished her good health before we were on our way out of the hospital. Sesshomaru didn't let me sit in the wheel chair; he just carried me and put me in the backseat of his car so I could rest my leg. The cast made moving my leg really tough and painful.

We got to Inutaisho's house pretty quickly and he carried me inside the house. I only remembered about what happened at the cake tasting after we got home. I wasn't really angry about it anymore, yes I was a bit sad that my parents never trusted me with such important information about myself, but I wasn't angry.

"Can you put me on the couch and bring the babies here? I don't want to go upstairs right now." I mumbled into Sesshomaru's chest. He nodded and kissed my forehead before gently plopping me down on the couch. Before we left the doctor said that when we go home we should take off the boot and ice my ankle to help the swelling go down, so Sesshomaru got me an ice pack before getting the babies.

Izayoi came down before Sesshomaru did and she nearly cried when she saw me. She attacked me in a warm hug and I chuckled and smiled at her. I had a feeling she knew about the baby already. My face gave it away; she could tell I wasn't genuinely okay.

"I lost the baby, but I'm okay." I patted Izayoi's hand reassuringly and she hugged me again. Izayoi helped me take off the boot on my ankle before putting the ice on it. I groaned in discomfort, but didn't move too much. I wanted to get better as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru hadn't even brought in the crutches from the car, so I basically just had to have him carry my around until he did bring them in.

After a couple minutes Sesshomaru finally came downstairs with Daichi and Haru, Inutaisho was behind him carrying Hina. I moved a bit to make space for the babies to sit in my lap. My sadness seemed to melt away as the babies sat with me and played with me.

"How were they while I was gone?" I asked quietly, when Haru grabbed onto my finger and squealed and cooed in happiness.

"All of them were fussy, they knew you were gone and were uncomfortable because of it. The only reason they fell asleep was because Sesshomaru was still here." Inutaisho said. I was glad he answered, and I knew that he was slightly upset with me for running away from my problems. He was right though; I should have talked to my parents and cleared things up instead of running away.

My attention went back to Haru, who was now trying to eat my hair. I laughed and took my hair out of his hands. Haru made a face that almost exactly mimicked Sesshomaru and I laughed even harder.

"Oh baby boy, you're such a sweet child." Izayoi cooed, patting Haru's head. Sesshomaru helped me feed the babies before deciding that I should take a nap. I didn't like that he decided for me, but he was right. I was starting to feel tired already. Getting injured took a lot out of me. Sesshy lifted me up and took my upstairs to the bedroom while Izayoi and Inutaisho took the babies.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, holding onto Sesshomaru's shirt once he put me in bed. His worried face softened and he nodded and kissed me gently. Sesshomaru made sure to put a bunch of pillows under my leg before taking off his shirt and pants and getting into bed with me. I nuzzled close to his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you; please never do anything like that ever again. You left so suddenly yesterday and then I got a call this morning from the hospital and I panicked. I nearly killed a human while driving. Don't worry me like that again." Sesshomaru ordered. I didn't mind his worry; it just reminded me that he cared.

"I love you too, I promise not to do something like that again." Sesshomaru pulled me closer and put an arm around my waist before starting to purr. I smiled and let his purring lull me into a calm, dreamless sleep.

**Okay, I understand that I suck for not updating for more than a year, don't worry. I made this chapter really short (about 2,000 words) and somewhat sad, but I just kinda wanted to add even more drama into the story…I also kind of planned this ever since I decided to make Rin pregnant. I kinda lost my passion for writing, and although it still hasn't come back I'm trying to continue updating my stories. I'll try not to wait a year until I update again. Anyways, I was obsessively listening to the song Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan while writing this chapter, even though it kinda makes me sad. It definitely helped me finish the entire chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please review.**


End file.
